The Continued Adventures of the Doctor and Darcy
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Just a continuation of my story My Second Chance at Traveling with the Doctor. I hope you all enjoy it :D
1. Sherlock, Bingley, and Dinosaurs OH MY!

**Hello people and welcome to the first chapter of my new story. Quick info is that this is going to be a Sherlock crossover chapter where there will be some JohnxOC and I will also be introducing a new character based off one of my bestest friends ever. I think that's it enjoy :D**

*Flashback*

"Ok so tell me again. What exactly you were doing in a box that's all magically harry potter tentish?" my best friend Bingley asked looking very confused. I sighed at the thought of having to explain yet again about my travels with the Doctor to her.  
>"Alright I'll give you the short version. My dad has been writing a book about a 900 year old alien ever since I was a little girl and for the longest time I thought he was completely fictional till I met him on the day my teacher Ms. Carlisle died and then after that I went and traveled with him for a year we saved reality and I then left him because I thought he was going to dump me like he did with all his other companions" I explained. Bingley just nodded looking at me like I was crazy.<br>"I'm serious" I told her. She had been the first person besides my dad who I had talked to about this. I knew I could trust her because after I had come back to school I had been told that my old best friend Sadie didn't want to hang out with me anymore because I had changed. So I was sort of friendless for the rest of the year. Then when I went to my Dad's for the summer I ran into the marvelous person I now know today as one of my bestest friends Bingley Mason, which isn't her real name it's just a nickname people gave her because they thought it would be hysterical if we were Bingley and Darcy.

"So wait when all those planets were in the sky you and the Doctor were the ones who put them back and saved the planet?" she asked smiling at me. I nodded at her.  
>"That's pretty freakin' amazing" she told me.<br>"You mean you're not freaked out about this at all?" I asked her completely surprised at her reaction.  
>"Are you serious? No! That's brilliant but why'd you walk away from it all? You could've traveled forever with the Doctor" she shouted but then I had to cover her mouth with my hand because Donna was in the house and she was speaking quite loudly.<br>"Remember Donna can't know anything about him or else her brain will explode" I whispered to her.  
>"But still you could've traveled instead of being stuck in this old boring place" she said.<br>"Oh like I didn't think of that thanks for mentioning that to me" I said to her sarcastically.

"I think you're gonna see him again" she told me.  
>"Right and then I'll marry him" I joked with her. And we both laughed at that.<br>"Just remember when you do see him and go run off with him again make sure to visit little old me at some point" she said.  
>"Are you serious of course I will" I said hugging her.<p>

_-_  
>"Now the London Museum of Natural History" the Doctor said landing the TARDIS.<p>

"Yay" Macy squeaked out one of the few words she knew. The others were Mummy, Daddy, TORDIS (her attempt at saying TARDIS), and shoe.

"Hang on a museum? Can't we just go to the real places?" I asked strapping Macy into her carrier on my back.  
>"Yes but how would I know how I'm doing in the discovery of ancient artifacts department. I get the feeling River's finding more stuff than me these days" the Doctor said opening the door. He had landed us in an area that was dedicated to the 1940's.<p>

"Oh my god is that what I think it is?" the Doctor said out loud looking at a manikin they had of Albert Einstein and on his head was a fez. I smiled at the Doctor.  
>"Control yourself Doctor we'll get you a fez later" I said trying to make him walk on hoping he wouldn't steal it in broad daylight.<br>"But look it's just right there calling me to place it on my head" He whined as I tried to drag him away from it.

"Macy say Daddy needs that fez" the Doctor told her.

"Daddy ees cat hez" she tried to mumble out.  
>"See she says I need it. And you don't want to go against your daughters wishes right?" he asked.<br>"Macy say Daddy's an idiot" I told her.  
>"IDIOT" she shouted with a smile on her face. Everyone gave me a disgraced look for letting my daughter say that word. I just laughed.<br>"Great nice word to teach her" he said to me and we smiled and laughed at each other. Things had been quite peaceful after our wedding and everything was going marvelously. Mostly we had spent our time traveling and visiting people with the occasional moments of River staying with us for awhile.

"So now where to first?" he asked himself and then he saw some sign and grabbed my wrist and we playfully ran into the area that was supposed to be dedicated to fossils but there was nothing there except for one fossil. There seemed to be some huge press conference going on and people were asking this man with gray hair questions.

"Detective inspector Lestrade the Tyrannosaurus Rex was one of the second last remaining fossils that hadn't been stolen till now making this the seventh stolen fossil from the museum. Any theories onto what is going on?" A reporter asked.

"Well so far all we noticed is that the thief has left no signs on how they have managed to take the fossils not to mention we've been wondering on how one even manages to hide 7 dinosaur fossils going by unnoticed. But right now I'm hiring one of our best people onto the job and I'm sure the fossils will be returned soon" he told the crowd

* * *

><p><p>

Sherlock Holmes stared at the girl across from him sitting on his couch. She had long light brown hair blue eyes and wore glasses. She just sort of stared at him back wondering what on earth he was doing. This had been one of the weirdest job interviews she had ever encountered. He hadn't spoken for about 2 minutes.  
>"So I should let you know that this job won't pay that much to help you pay your way through college" he told her. She raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

"How'd you know I needed this job for college money?" she asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes at her.

"Your sweatshirt"

"My sweatshirt?"

"Looks like it hasn't even been washed yet so you must have bought it recently and who usually buys new college sweatshirts? Incoming college students or someone gave it to you. But I don't think someone just gave it to you I think you bought it to show off how smart you truly are and show off the college you got into which isn't bad. However considering that the college you are going to is quite expensive and you don't really seem wealthy. I'm going with the idea that you're on financial aid looking for easy jobs to help you pay your way through college" he told her. She looked at him amazed.  
>"Correct" she told him.<br>"No need to tell me" he smiled at her.

"So now what's your name?" he asked her. She smirked at him. She found it funny that he had made such a correct assumption about her and he hadn't even known what her name was.  
>"Bingley Mason" she told him.<br>"Real name?" he said catching her lie.  
>"Alexandra Josephine Mason" she admitted.<br>"Bingley's better" he nodded. Bingley leaned back in her chair wondering what was going to happen next. She wanted this job so bad because of how easy it seemed all she had to do was update some blog and she would get paid for it not to mention any money she got paid with was good with her because she was desperate to start paying off her college loans now before they would become an even huger burden in her life. Sherlock then got a text on his phone.  
>"Your hired meet me and my colleague at the London Museum of Natural History at 11 pm" he said looking up from his phone.<br>"Huh?" she asked completely confused.  
>"Do you want the job or not?" he asked her.<br>"Why do I have to go to a museum?" she asked.  
>"To write down notes. That's part of your job you write down notes on my cases detail by detail and update them on my blog. Simple isn't it" he said.<br>"No that would mean I have to follow you around everywhere" she said.  
>"I'll only text you when you're needed won't take that much of your time up" he told her. Bingley thought about it for a moment.<br>"Some of my cases are dangerous" he added. Bingley was suddenly paying attention now. He must have known how badly she needed some adventure in her life. She hadn't been up to much lately because she had felt so lonely not to mention that she hadn't seen her best friend Darcy in forever and Darcy was usually the one who would add adventure to her life. Sherlock smiled at her sudden attention towards the job.  
>"So the museum at 11 then? See you there" he said leading her out the door of his flat.<br>"I haven't even said yes" Bingley said blocking him from closing her door by putting her foot in the way.  
>"Your voice didn't but your face did" he said closing the door.<p>

_Damn it he's right_ Bingley said looking at herself in the mirror that was in the hallway. Then she ran to her flat to finish some homework and prepared herself for the long night ahead of her.

* * *

><p><p>

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11 o'clock at night. I let out a loud yawn. The Doctor had decided that he wanted to figure out how these dinosaurs were being stolen because he had noticed the thief had left behind no signs of how he had stolen them.  
>"Ok so why couldn't we just let the police handle this?" I asked.<p>

"The police are stupid they don't notice things as well as I do" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.  
>"How we do we plan to stop this so called thief when we do see him? You're not exactly Bruce Lee in the fighting department and I have a baby strapped to my back" I said to him.<p>

"Well I haven't really thought about that but when the time comes I'm sure I'll think of something" he said. I nodded and listened to how silent the museum was.

"So while we're just standing here I think we should go nab that fez" the Doctor suggested. I laughed at him and finally said

"Alright"

* * *

><p><p>

So here I was standing in a empty museum with two men I barely knew bored out of my mind with a flashlight in my hand waiting for someone to steal some stupid dinosaur bones. _Great just how I love to spend my Saturdays _I thought sarcastically in my head. The only upside to this so far was that Sherlock's colleague John Watson was_ muy_ _caliente_ in a sort of kittenish way I think that makes sense. Not to mention he was a doctor and I just happened to be going to school to become a nurse. _It's just one similarity doesn't mean you were meant for each other_ the nagging negative voice in my head said.

"So your boyfriend dosen't mind you staying out late for work?" John asked to make conversation.  
>"I don't have a boyfriend. What about you?" I asked.<br>"Don't have a boyfriend either" he joked making me laugh. Sherlock was pacing looking around at where the previous fossils had been.  
>"Whatever happened to the murders I used to solve? How is it I'm stuck here looking for dinosaur bones? Why do we even need these things there not even that interesting" Sherlock said I think to himself.<p>

"Well I would think this is better than people getting killed" I said to him.  
>"But that's so much more interesting than this. The next case the police are probably going to have me solve is getting a kitten out of tree. The police are so needy sometimes" he said. John laughed. Sherlock and I looked at him.<p>

"The imagery of you saving a kitten from a tree is quite hysterical though" John admitted and then I started laughing along with him. Just then we heard footsteps and we went silence and quickly ran for a place to hide. We saw two people standing where we had just been. One was a man and the other was a woman with a backpack or something on her back. If it hadn't been so dark we would have been able to see them. The man had something in his hand from the looks of it I would have to say a fez?  
>"Come on try it on" he said to the woman.<br>"No I'll look ridiculous you're the only who can pull it off" the woman said to him. I froze for a second. I knew that voice.  
>"No" I whispered and then I saw that Sherlock and John also seemed to recognize the voice.<p>

"Darcy?" John whispered.

"You know her?" I asked and Sherlock shhhd me. I saw the man put the fez on Darcy's head and it immediately fell over her eyes making her ears stick out and she laughed at the man.

"But it just doesn't make sense" John said to Sherlock still keeping an eye on Darcy and the man.  
>"It does though. Haven't you ever noticed how she can perfectly go under the radar. A robbery would be the perfect job for her to commit" Sherlock said.<br>"No she would never do that. Trust me I know her and she wouldn't even be able to get a bone out the front door without getting caught" I whispered to Sherlock remembering how Darcy was sometimes really bad at sneaking around.

"How do you know her?" John and Sherlock asked.  
>"She's my best friend" I said watching Darcy take the hat off and place it on the man's head and then kiss him.<p>

* * *

><p>I was smiling while I kissed the Doctor and really happy that Macy was still asleep after the ruckus we had made trying to look for that fez in the dark museum.<br>"So it's about midnight and I see no thief. What do you say we go back to the TARDIS put Macy in bed and pop in a movie then go to….Hawaii in the 1950's" I smiled at him. The Doctor looked around the place one more time and then looked back at me.

"Sure why not" he said grabbing my hand. And then I heard the strange noise of wings flapping and the next thing I knew I was flying in the air. I looked up saw a Pterodactyl was carrying me by Macy's carrier.  
>"DOCTOR" I screamed.<br>"Hang on I'm trying to think of something" he said running around pointing his sonic at it. I started to slide out of straps on my carrier.

"Sherlock remember when they did that drugs bust on your flat?" I heard John ask.  
>"Um yes John… yes I do" Sherlock said.<p>

"Did they ever find anything because I'm getting the feeling I'm not seeing this through sober eyes" John said as we watched the Pterodactyl fly around the museum.

"I'm not sure anymore" Sherlock said. _This just isn't real_ I thought seeing a real live dinosaur carrying my friend away from here. I her saw sliding out of the backpack she was carrying and then she fell to the ground with a large thud that could've knocked any normal person out but she just got back up and grabbed her shoe.  
>"GIVE ME MY BABY BACK YOU STUPID FLYING CHICKEN" she shouted at the Pterodactyl flying over us now. <em>BABY<em> I thought Darcy had, had a baby and didn't tell me. Then Darcy threw her shoe at it but missed and I saw it was coming towards us.  
>"Duck" I said to Sherlock and John. I knew what Darcy could do with shoes and it really hurts when you get hit by one. I moved out of the way and Sherlock got hit in the head. Darcy then collapsed to the ground probably from how badly she had hit her head from her landing. The man ran up to Darcy and caught her before she could hit the ground. John ran out from his hiding place.<p>

"John what are you doing?" I whispered but he ignored me.  
>"Move out of the way" he said to the man in this authoritive voice that I had noticed many doctor's seemed to use when I had volunteered at the hospital before college.<br>"No I've got it" the man said to him looking at Darcy.  
>"She'll be fine if you give her to me" John told him.<br>"I'm a Doctor" John and the man said in unison. _DOCTOR_ I shouted in my mind.  
>"Hang are you <strong><em>the<em>** Doctor?" I asked walking up to the man and John. Now that I got a closer look at him I saw he had dark floppy hair and greenish eyes and an adorable face. His clothing however was questionable. He wore a tweed jacket, a bow tie, suspenders, and combat boots. The man finally looked up from Darcy.  
>"Hello John" he said to John surprised to see him there.<br>"Doctor?" John asked.

"Wait you know him to?" I asked.  
>"Bloody hell that woman has an arm. And why are you so surprised John you should know that married people travel in pairs" Sherlock said rubbing his head where Darcy's shoe had hit him.<p>

"Nice to see you again Sherlock" the Doctor said. Darcy stirred in the Doctor's arms and her eyelids started to flutter.

"Doctor it toke Macy" she said not paying attention to who else was here.  
>"I know we're gonna get her back though" the Doctor said hugging her.<p>

"WOULD SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I asked I just couldn't take it anymore. And then I saw Darcy look at me wide eyed.

* * *

><p><p>

"BINGLEY" I screamed jumping on her and hugging her almost knocking her down. I felt her hug me.

"Permission to hit?" I heard her ask John after we were done hugging. Before he could answer she smacked me really hard on the arm.  
>"What was that for?" I said hitting her back.<br>"Do you really have to ask" she said. And then I felt the guilt wash over me remembering when I had told her that if I did ever travel with the Doctor again I would visit her at some point. But I had been to busy lately. _Oh my gosh I'm such a terrible friend_ I thought.

"Bingley this is the Doctor, Doctor this is Bingley" I introduced them. I gave her a look that said _I'll explain everything later_.

"Bingley Mason oh I've heard loads about you. You're brilliant and studying to be a nurse I've also heard, that's always a good road to go on especially when your shopping in the husband department. There are many attractive men in the medical field" the Doctor said shaking her hand. I saw Bingley move her eyes a bit towards John and then blush.  
>"So you work for him then?" I asked pointing at Sherlock.<br>"Not sure if that's a compliment or not" Sherlock said.  
>"Yeah just got the job today its helping me pay my way through med school" she told me.<br>"Good very good" I said to her.  
>"Now what are you two doing here?" Sherlock asked getting into his consultant detective mode.<br>"Well looking for the thief as well" the Doctor said trying to leave out the time traveling bits. Sherlock seemed to just leave it at that because he just nodded.

"Alright so we're looking for someone who can steal fossils completely unnoticed and can change one of them into the real thing. That's not complicated at all is it" John said.  
>"And also what do they want with our daughter?" I added.<br>"I have an idea" Bingley said.  
>"Thanks but your opinions not needed in this conversation at the moment" Sherlock said rudely. Bingley and I looked at each other and then smacked him on the arm.<br>"Would you stop attacking me" Sherlock sort of shouted at me.  
>"Oh get used to it. I was her personal piñata for awhile and look at me now I'm tough as nails" the Doctor said and I smiled at him.<br>"What is your idea?" John said to Bingley looking at Sherlock and I as if we were two kids.

"Well if I'm correct Pterodactyls don't usually travel far from their nest so what if this place has an attic and that's where everything is being hidden" she said.

"Does this place have an attic?" I asked around. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver up at the ceiling and the noise started wavering a bit.  
>"I am getting sources of alien tech" he said.<br>"Alright what about doors or stairs?" Bingley asked. I was loving how we were totally starting to run this operation.  
>"There are none" Sherlock said looking around.<br>"So why would they have an attic but no stairs?" John asked.  
>"Maybe whoever is hiding up there knocked them down when they started this whole robbery and created a perception filter making us think there were never any stairs" I said.<p>

"Hmmm you get cleverer every day Darcy" the Doctor smiled at me.  
>"I wasn't before?" I asked fake glaring at him. Luckily he got I was joking. It seemed strange that Sherlock, John, and Bingley weren't asking questions. <em> They probably have decided to deal with the fact that everything the Doctor and I do is beyond normality<em> I thought. A thought suddenly popped into my mind and it must have also popped into the Doctors because we both looked at each other and said.  
>"The TARDIS" and then we high fived each other at our brilliance.<p>

"The what?" John asked.  
>"It's how we travel through time and space" I explained to him as we got up and everyone followed the Doctor and I to the TARDIS.<p>

"Right we're really gonna fit in there" John said.

"Just wait and see" Bingley said with a huge smile on her face. I knew this had been something she had been waiting to see ever since I had told her about the Doctor. The Doctor opened the door and we all walked in. The Doctor and I looked at Sherlock, John, and Bingley's faces that were in awestruck. I saw Sherlock walk in and out a couple times inspecting it.  
>"Don't you want to say something" the Doctor said trying to make them say it's bigger on the inside.<br>"It's just like you said it was bigger on the inside" Bingley said grabbing Johns arm shaking it with excitement.  
>"It's amazing" John said putting his hand on top of Bingley's. Bingley and I made eye contact and had one of our little telepathy conversations. We all looked at Sherlock.<br>"How is this po-?" he tried to mumble out.  
>"Oh my god the worlds ending. We just made Sherlock Holmes go speechless" I said to the Doctor.<br>"Alright now Sherlock close that door. We are getting Macy and maybe the fossils back" the Doctor said and we took off. When we landed and climbed out we were in this dusty attic. The Doctor took out his old reliable portable sunlight and we walked down a long dark hallway till we came across a man sitting in an arm chair surrounded by fossils holding Macy in his arms with the Pterodactyl next to him. When we walked further into the room I saw the man had sort of crazy hair, glasses, and wore a suit.

"Hello Doctor, Darcy very nice to see you. I'm glad you also brought Scooby and the gang with you to see this" the man said.  
>"Mommy, Daddy" Macy squeaked out trying to get out of his grasp. I tried to go and grab her but the Doctor held me back.<br>"How do you know who we are?" he asked.  
>"Oh you know when you live in a cell in a storm cage near someone called River Song you tend to hear about you and your wife" he said.<br>"Who are you?" Sherlock asked.  
>"Oh well he's called the Doctor I guess you can call me the Paleontologist" he said.<br>"Bit of a mouthful isn't it" Bingley said. He smirked at her.  
>"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth.<p>

"Nothing just the chance to see people run in terror once I bring back the Dinsosaurs. I just love chaos and it's something I'm just not able to see a lot of these days" he said.  
>"And you want us here to see how it all begins" John guessed.<br>"Yes and I all I need for this to begin is one of the two adult time lords over here" the Paleotologist said pointing between the Doctor and I.  
>"Hang on time lord" Bingley whispered to me.<br>"I'll explain it later" I whispered back.  
>"You already created one dinosaur why do you need us to create more?" the Doctor asked.<p>

"My species used to be very similar to yours were we also had two hearts but couldn't. When I created my machine I had no idea that it would suck out so much of my life source that it would take one of my hearts making me human" he explained.

"But if I could use at least one of your life sources up that would be enough to bring back to life all the Dinosaurs in this very room" he continued. And then he lifted a sheet off this thing he had in a corner of the room which was hooked up to all the fossils in the room all it needed was either the Doctor or I's hand to bring them back to life.

"All you need is just one of us then?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes just one of you" the Paleontologist agreed. The Doctor turned to me so it was just him and I talking.

"What are you doing?" I said looking at him. He slid me his sonic unnoticeably.

"When I go up there make sure he hands you Macy. After that point the sonic at the machine. It'll blow the whole place up and destroy all of this" the Doctor whispered to me. The Doctor then turned away from me and nodded his head at the Paleontologist.  
>"Your handprint awaits" he said gesturing for the Doctor to walk towards the machine.<br>"Alright give me my baby back please" I said.  
>"Hmm don't think I'm gonna let you off that easy" he said. Then he snapped and I saw a restraint go over the Doctor's arm not letting him move from the machine.<br>"What?" Bingley exclaimed.  
>"You see it's gonna be hard trying to create chaos around the whole world with just 7 well 8 dinosaurs now so there are plenty of other museums out there for me to rob I could use her for later" he said tightening his grip on Macy.<p>

"Take me instead then" I pleaded.  
>"Are you crazy?" Bingley whispered to me trying to stop me but John held her back.<p>

"No I wouldn't let that happen I only said I needed one of you. Won't it be fun to see the pain you have to go throw when I destroy the Doctor, and then Macy, and probably River Song after that" he smiled at me. I was about to lurch at him but Sherlock grabbed on to me. Reminding me that he could kill the Doctor and Macy at any moment if I didn't do as he said. The Paleontologist smiled again and then said.

"Time to turn the machine on" and the lights on the machine glowed brightly and I saw the Doctor struggling to get his hand out of there. And then very unexpectedly Bingley ran up and punched the Paleontologist in the nose. She then grabbed Macy and continued attacking him. The pterodactyl was about to attack her but Sherlock and John distracted it. This gave me my chance to go help the Doctor. I ran to him and unlocked him from the restraints we then pulled him out and put it on self destruct.

"Come on run" I shouted at the others as we ran back down the hallway into the TARDIS. The Doctor took off in the TARDIS and landed us safely outside the museum where we watched the roof of the building explode. A couple minutes later an ambulance showed up along with a bunch of police cars. A bunch of medical people pulled Bingley and I towards an ambulance where they made us sit down for a couple minutes and they wrapped blankets around us because they said the trauma of the situation would be hitting us sometime soon and when it did we would need to sit down for it. Bingley and I had rolled our eyes behind the persons back after they had said that.

"Mommy" Macy said from Bingley's arms when we sat down. I then grabbed her and held on to her wrapping her along with me in my blanket.  
>"So you're a mommy" Bingley said looking at me. I nodded.<p>

"I'll explain everything on the way to Hawaii" I told her.

"Oh so your just assuming I'm just gonna run off with you on an adventure" Bingley said. I gave her one of my _Really?_ looks.  
>"You know me so well" she smiled at me.<p>

"Hmm dosen't it seem strange that they just wrapped the women up in blankets but not the men" I said looking at Sherlock, John, and the Doctor talking to Detective Inspector Lestrade.

"Sexist doctor's probably, I bet you they think we faint at the sight of the spider" Bingley joked making me laugh. I saw John walk over to us.  
>"So why do they have a blanket wrapped around us I never heard of these in medical school?" Bingley asked him.<br>"It's called a shock blanket it's supposed to absorb the shock" he guessed and I saw Bingley giggle all girly like at him. I got up and walked to the Doctor so John could talk to her. I saw her give me a worried look and I gave her look that said _make your move woman_.

* * *

><p><p>

"So?" I said trying to make conversation.  
>"Yeah" he said nodding his head.<br>"My night was interesting" I said.  
>"I'm sure it was" he smiled.<br>"Is there ever a dull moment with you two?" I asked.

"Never" he said.

"Alright then, John Watson you are now officially looking at the Science Deductions official blogger" I said.  
>"Great" he said. Then it was silent for a moment.<br>"So as being one who has also experienced major trauma before I have been told that it helps to deal with these types of situations by talking to someone" he said writing something down on a receipt he hand in his pocket and then he handed me his phone number.  
>"I'll be sure to make a call sometime soon" I said hugging him.<br>"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.  
>"Maybe. I'm off to Hawaii" I said walking into the TARDIS seeing my best friend being held in the arms of a man she had told me so many amazing stories about. I had never seen her any happier. The Doctor pulled a lever and we took off.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Sherlock and John watched the blue box disappear.  
>"So all you gave her was your phone number" Sherlock said a bit disappointed.<br>"Well yeah your not supposed to move to fast into these types of things" John said to him. Sherlock just shook his head at him.  
><strong>So I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story :D I love you all thanks for reading it. <strong>


	2. You decide

** Ahhhhhhh Hello everybody sorry I haven't updated in forever this the reason why is because I have so many ideas I just don't know which one to right first. So here is what I'm gonna do I'm gonna write the title of a chapter and show you all a quick excerpt of it. Your job is to help me decide which one to write a full chapter on to tell which one you think I should do just review with the title you think would be the best. So enjoy these little excerpts.**

_You can't take the sky's from me_.

"HAWAII" the Doctor exclaimed as he opened the doors of the TARDIS. Bingley and I (with Macy on my waist) ran out in our sundresses with our swimsuits underneath them. Instead of feeling humidity and seeing the nice beautiful ocean, we found ourselves out in the hot dry desert to prove my point even further on how unlike Hawaii this place was a tumbleweed even rolled past us.

* * *

><p><p>

Suddenly all this wind kept blowing past us and we looked up and saw this spaceship with a big claw getting down and grabbing the TARDIS.

"Bingley" the Doctor and I screamed trying to grab for it but the spaceship pulled it up and then zoomed away.

"Ok so maybe this isn't 1885" the Doctor said.

* * *

><p><p>

"So who are you?" I asked the man in the brown jacket as he led us on to this cargo area of his ship which really could use a bit of fixing up.

"I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds and this is my ship the Serenity" he said.

"Could use a bit of fixing up" the Doctor admitted.

"That's what they all think at first but wait till you see how she flies" this girl in a mechanic jumpsuit said to us from some stairs that probably led to somewhere else on the ship.

_Mutations are Groovy_

"I would say you work for NASA on the space program or the CIA in the weapons department considering how you just popped in here, but I doubt neither of those agencies have any use for a blue box that travels in time" this young man said to us in a British accent.

"You're good" Bingley told him while the Doctor and I looked at each other nervously.

"Oh Bingley I'm better than good I have one of the best minds out there" the man said to her.

"How do you know my name?" Bingley asked. He pointed to his forehead.

"What, you can read minds?" I laughed.

"Of course I can Darcy I'm a mutant just like you, your daughter, and the Doctor" he said.

"I'm not a mutant, I'm nor-… semi normal" I told him.

"Not exactly, yours and the Doctor's mutations are different than most mutants I know. Your mutation shall I say is out of this world. More like out of this galaxy if you want to be more precise. Quite groovy actually" he smiled at us.

"Alright then groovy boy you know everything about us. So who are you?" I asked.

"Professor Charles Xavier" he introduced himself.

* * *

><p><p>

"Alright so what's your power?" the Doctor asked this blue girl named Raven. She looked at him and suddenly her appearance changed into his.

"Hello I'm the Doctor" she said in his voice.

"Daddy?" Macy said looking between Raven and the real Doctor. We all burst out laughing around the table.

_The Grandfather Paradox_

I sat down at this bar with Macy in my lap waiting for the Doctor to come back from wherever he was. As for Bingley I have no clue where she had disappeared to, last time I saw her she had walked off with some guy with black flippy hair. A familiar looking man sat down right next to me.

"One Budweiser please?" he asked the bartender. I started tapping my fingernails on the table while Macy colored on a napkin.

"Isn't she a bit young to be in here?" he asked looking at Macy.

"We're just waiting for someone" I told him.

"Is your husband in the Navy or Military?" he asked.

"Neither we're just flying about where we please" I said.

"Boy I'd love to do that again. Must be hard doing that around this time" the man said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Have you not been outside lately there's a war going on" he said.

"We take very cautious measures" I told him. He laughed at me. A group of guys came in and one of them walked up to the man I was sitting next to.  
>"So Lightwood guess what Janine told me about where everyone's going tonight?" the guy said to him. I suddenly couldn't stop staring at the man the minute he said Lightwood. That wasn't a common name to hear at all. When the man left I couldn't help but ask him one thing.<p>

"Excuse me what's your first name?" he turned around to me.

"John Lightwood" he said before leaving. I quickly looked at the calendar and saw that today was the day my grandpa would meet the Doctor. This was the day that would set everything in place for my life.

**So tell me which one you think I should do. And again sorry I haven't updated lately.**


	3. Night and the Doctor part 1

**So I know I did that whole you decide thing and I said that the winner of that would be the next chapter but I will do the winner of the you decide thing soon, I just thought I had to do these random little chapters after seeing those minisodes that came out today. Quick note this will not follow the plot that is going on right now in the story.**

**_First Night_**

"You two go have fun Mr. and Mrs. Doctor" Jack told us from the doorway of our house while his boyfriend Ianto held Macy.  
>"Don't do anything he wouldn't do" Ianto joked.<p>

"That's a tiny list. Isn't that just sushi and rollerblading" I joked back. Ianto snickered at that and Jack rolled his eyes at us.

"Don't stay on honeymoon to long" Jack said closing the door.

"Yes dad" I said like an annoyed teenager. And then it was just the Doctor and I by the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door and smiled at me. He then lifted me up bridal style and we walked into the TARDIS.

"Now we've got 10 minutes go get dressed" he told me.

"But don't I already look lovely in this" I motioned to my outfit which was a tank top and sweatpants. He gave me a look.  
>"Oh you're taking me somewhere fancy then" I guessed.<p>

"Yes" he said flourishing around the TARDIS.

"Where?" I asked.  
>"It's a surprise" he said.<br>"But now that you said it's a surprise I feel like I need to know now" I said hugging him around the waist. The Doctor rolled his eyes at me.  
>"No" he said poking me on the nose. I quickly undid his bowtie and dangled it over the puddles beneath the TARDIS console that were full of oil.<br>"Don't you dare that's my favorite bowtie" the Doctor said. I let it drop and then grabbed it again before it could hit the oil, scaring him.

"You are almost becoming as bad as River" he told me. I just smirked at him. And then he grabbed me by the waist and grabbed his bowtie back. I let out a little scream and couldn't stop laughing after he set me down.  
>"If you must know, we are going to Calmeran Beta, kind of boring it's the planet of the cliff tops, but there is a 400 foot tree growing out of the north side of a mountain in the middle of the sea and you take the lift to the top of the tree and look up at exactly 12 minutes past midnight on the 21st of September 2360 you can see more stars in one sky than at any other moment in the history of the universe it's like daylight only more magical though. You could read a book by it" he said while fixing his bow tie and then sending the TARDIS off.<p>

"Please reading a book is the last thing I would want to do at a place like that" I said.

"Get dressed" he told me. I then skipped off to go get a dress.

* * *

><p>The Doctor quickly switched his tweed jacket for a white tuxedo jacket making his attire look a bit fancier. A couple minutes later the Doctor heard gunshots and the pounding of a fist on the TARDIS door. The Doctor quickly ran to it and Darcy and River ran in shooting at whatever was after them.<p>

"I knew you'd come back you nostalgic idiot" River told him as she shut the doors.

"Catch me" Darcy said looking faint. She nearly fell to the ground unconscious but the Doctor luckily caught her. The Doctor thought he saw River roll her eyes at her but forgot about that the minute he looked back at Darcy.

"Darcy? Darcy come on wake up" he said shaking her.

**_Last Night_**

The Doctor carried Darcy to the console. River just sat down in the pilot seat smiling for some reason.

"Darcy" the Doctor said nervously. He checked her for life signs.

"Breathe, breathe come on" he said trying to hear her breathe. He then looked at River.

"You're acting awfully calm" he said a bit angry at her.

"I'm sure she'll come around soon" River almost sang. Then the Doctor toke a good look at his wife again and realized she was faking it.

"I can tell you're holding your breathe" the Doctor smiled at her. Darcy opened one of her eyes and started breathing again.  
>"Darn you River I was gonna see if he would give me mouth to mouth" she snapped at her.<p>

"Who was shooting at you two?" he asked.

"Just a couple of Sontarans. Somebody decided to ask them if they ever wore heals sometimes to make them feel taller" Darcy glared at River. River just shrugged.

"Now Macy is off doing whatever it is her and Jack do together these days. So where are the twins?" Darcy asked.

"The what?" the Doctor asked.  
>"Oh god don't tell me they ran off again. I know there are two of them but they're not that hard to manage. Great I'm sure Skylar is now off blowing up some other room we had no idea existed in the TARDIS until he blew it up and I'm sure Sarah Jane just fell through a portal or something and is now stuck in the Middle Ages…again" she said very exasperated.<p>

"Hang on" River said cutting Darcy off before she could complain any further.  
>"What?" Darcy asked.<br>"Someone else is here" River said glaring at the Doctor. They stayed silent for a moment and the Doctor realized that what they were hearing was the present Darcy getting looking for clothes in the wardrobe room. The Doctor tried to put his own word in on the conversation but he was cut off at once by Darcy.

"Yeah right like he would cheat on me" she said. River just shook her head.  
>"Well let's go find her then" River demanded walking off to another part of the TARDIS.<p>

"River" Darcy said chasing after her.

* * *

><p><p>

"Doctor?" I asked coming out from the wardrobe room. He quickly turned around looking stressed and confused.

"What?" he asked back.  
>"Is someone else here?" I asked.<br>"No everything's fine" he said although I felt like he was lying.

"I heard voices" I said.  
>"Oh that was just me imitating the TARDIS's materialization noise" he said doing the noise the TARDIS makes. I just nodded my head at him and walked back into the wardrobe room.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're you talking to someone" Darcy asked the Doctor from the hallway she had just followed River down.<p>

"No, no, no, I was just imitating the TARDIS" the Doctor lied having to yet again imitate the TARDIS's materialization noise.

"DARCY I THINK I FOUND A PLACE SHE MAY BE HIDING" River shouted from the hallway.

"I'll go help her even though I'm sure there's no one here. And there better be nobody else here but you and hopefully the twins" Darcy said pointing at him as she walked back down the hallway she had came from. The Doctor let out a sigh and then he heard the TARDIS door open and saw Darcy walk in wearing a party dress. The Doctor couldn't believe that there were now three Darcy's in the TARDIS.

"You changed that's good I like the white tux jacket" Darcy smiled at him. There was a loud crash that came from the wardrobe room. The Doctor heard the Darcy in the wardrobe room let out a very loud swear word.

"Who else is in here?" the Darcy in front of him asked. The Doctor was too lazy to explain so he randomly just asked.

"Could you just check the light out on top? I think it may be going out"

"Really?" Darcy said shaking her head at him.

"Mmmm hmm" the Doctor nodded. She rolled her eyes at him and walked out. River and Darcy came back into the console room.

"Ok at first I thought River was going crazy but this time I'm definitely sure I heard you talking to someone" Darcy said crossing her arms.  
>"Who are you talking to?" River asked.<br>"I'm talking to Darcy. There are you two happy. Now you two are going back to the points in time you came from" the Doctor said looking at River and Darcy's wrist seeing that they were both wearing vortex manipulators. He set the coordinates on their manipulators with his sonic screwdriver.

"Can't you just drive us there you know what this thing does to my hair" River whined.

"It's always like that" the Doctor and Darcy commented on her poofy hair and then the Doctor sent Darcy and her off. The Darcy from the wardrobe room finally came out wearing a beautiful dress.

* * *

><p><p>

"Wow you were really working hard on that TARDIS noise impression" I said as he spun me around in my dress.

"Well I wanted it to sound perfect" he smiled at me. The door to the TARDIS opened and I heard a voice say

"I have no clue what you were talking about that light out there was fi-" I turned around and I saw me wearing a different dress. I waved at myself.

"Darcy that's the wrong TARDIS, we're parked out back" another Doctor said running into our TARDIS. This one was wearing a black suit with a top hat.

"Well I can see age hasn't changed you at all you and younger you look exactly the same" the Doctor wearing the top hat said. The other me smacked him on the shoulder.

"I am not that old" other me told him. I grabbed my Doctor's hand and we smiled at older us.

"Boy your daughter really knows how to throw a wedding reception. Now can someone show me where Sarah Jane's room is again?" River said walking into the TARDIS now with a little girl wrapped around her neck and a little boy holding her hand. I saw the little girl and boy had reddish brown hair like me and that the little boy had the Doctor's greenish eyes, going off how they looked so much alike I could only guess that they were twins.

"Oh wrong TARDIS and at a different point in time too oops. You two pretend you never saw this" River said pointing at the Doctor and I.

"Come on Skylar" River said to the little boy trying to lead him out of the TARDIS while he looked at the Doctor and I.

"Why are there two mummy and daddy's in the TARDIS?" the boy asked.  
>"I'll explain that to you later" River told him. The little boy turned around and waved at us.<p>

"So if I heard River right are you two at Macy's wedding?" I asked feeling my heart pumping at the thought of Macy getting married when she was only a baby right now.

"Spoilers" future me joked.

"Where are you lot headed off to?" the Doctor asked himself. The future Doctor looked down at his feet.

"The Singing Towers of Derilium we're taking everyone there, before the happy couple goes off on their honeymoon" the Doctor said. My Doctor and I looked at each other a bit shocked.

"The Singing Towers? But isn't that the place River said was the last place you took her to?" I asked. Future Doctor and Future me just stayed silent.

"Spoilers" they said together.

"Now you two have a lovely honeymoon" future me said dragging future Doctor out behind her slamming the door closed. I looked at the Doctor and saw he looked a bit sad at what we had just saw.  
>"Hey don't get to sad. We still have all this time to spend with her" I told him hugging him.<p>

"And apparently we have two more kids, twins" the Doctor said.

"And that Macy gets married" I added.

"But no need to worry about that now you know why?" he asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I've got a TARDIS, a beautiful lady, and all the time in the universe" he smiled at me.

"Now my wife if you would be so kind as to join me in some stargazing" he said opening the doors to the TARDIS where I saw all these bright stars shining down on us making it look like the world was being lighted by bluish sunlight.

"I would be delighted to" I said taking his arm.

**So I will most likely do the other two minisodes I hope you liked this one. Also make sure to keep voting on the you decide thing it's at a tie right now.**


	4. Night and the Doctor part 2

**_Bad Night_**

*_Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring Ring*_

"I lifted my head up from my pillow. Would someone please go and answer that bloody telephone" I tried to shout without waking up Macy. I was surprised I could even hear it because the rooms in the TARDIS were sound proof. _I bet you the Doctor made the phone able for us to hear it anywhere_ I thought a bit annoyed now.

*Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring Ring*

I groaned and got out of bed and went down to the console room also finding Amy there in her nightgown looking just as annoyed. We both rolled our eyes at the phone as it kept ringing.

"The Doctor needs to get himself an answering machine" I snapped. Amy nodded and then answered the phone.

"Hello" she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry he's not here who is this?" she asked whoever was on the phone.

"Tell them that they need to learn better timing when calling people" I said. Amy smiled at me thankfully covering the mouth piece of the phone when I said that. I started to swat at an annoying fly as it flew around my head.

"The prince? Which one? No not which whales, which prince?" Amy said. I grabbed for a nearby rolled up newspaper to try and kill the fly that was still buzzing around my head.

"What year is this?" Amy asked the person. I then finally killed the bug.  
>"That's for me" the Doctor said barging into the TARDIS in a full out tuxedo with a fish bowl in his hand with a gold fish in it.<p>

"Hold this" he said thrusting the fish into my hands.

"Doctor if this is your way of getting us a pet a dog would've been better" I said looking at the little fishy swimming around.

"Hello, yes everything is fine. You should not be worrying. She's fine, really your mother is doing fine" the Doctor ignored me walking back and forth so Amy and I had to duck under the phone wire each time he passed by us.

"Don't answer this phone only Darcy and I get to answer this phone" the Doctor told Amy looking nervous.  
>"What's going on?" Amy asked.<p>

"Where have you been?" I asked with her.  
>"Who are you two my mother? It was just a party" he snapped at us.<p>

"That you didn't take me to" I said putting my hands on my hips.  
>"You were sleeping" he said and then he went back to his phone conversation "Now don't worry your mother is fine, but she can't come to the phone at the moment. Well she's busy" the Doctor lied.<p>

"It's your son, mum he wants to talk to you. But we can't let him see you like this, well hear you actually not that he could though especially since you're a fish" the Doctor said talking to the fish. Amy and I looked at each other confused. The phone rang again.

"Sorry I've got another call coming in. Hello, there is not a bit of use yelling ambassador. Your warrior chief is trapped in my TARDIS and until you've turned her majesty back into a human being he'll be staying in here don't worry he's perfectly safe" the Doctor said and then he looked at the wrapped up newspaper in my hand that had the dead fly still on it.

"Oh no" I muttered realizing what I had done even though I was still a bit confused at what was going on.

"So much for the slaughterer of ten million souls" the Doctor sighed.  
>"What is going on?" Amy asked.<p>

"I was at a party there was a slight incident"

"Which I probably could've handled had I been there" I retorted.  
>"Was River there?" Amy asked.<br>"Possibly" the Doctor said.  
>"Oh so you go and party with River but you won't bother to wake me up to come with you" I snapped at him.<br>"Would you two quit shouting at me the baby's sleeping" the Doctor said.  
>"The rooms are sound proof" I snapped back. The Doctor was now pinned to the TARDIS console while Amy and I looked at him angrily.<p>

"Wait hang on. Noooooooo" he shouted and then he grabbed the fish out of my hand and went back to the TARDIS doors.

"I grabbed the wrong fish, River we've got the wrong fish" he said opening the doors.  
>"Um sorry I've got three hours to save the common wealth" he told us.<br>"What happens in three hours?" Amy asked.  
>"The pet shops open" he said.<br>"Alright I'm coming with you Amy can I borrow your robe for a second?" I asked. She handed it to me.  
>"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked as I started to walk out of the TARDIS.<p>

"I am going to help you find the right fish so that I can go back to sleep" I told him flourishing Amy's robe behind me.

_Good night_

"Thank you, it was a pleasure really" I heard the Doctor say out the TARDIS door as he started to come back in to the TARDIS.

"Also thank you for this trumpet thing" he said closing the door now. He walked up to the console and inspected it to make sure it wasn't anything dangerous.  
>"Where were you?" I asked the Doctor. I saw him jump at the sound of my voice apparently he hadn't noticed me sitting on the stairs in my nightie.<p>

"Just got a distress call, had to answer it" he told me.  
>"You're not sleeping that much anymore" I said.<br>"Remember what I told you when you moved into the room I don't usually sleep" he reminded me.

"Right" I remembered.  
>"Why are you up?" he asked me.<br>"I couldn't sleep" I admitted.  
>"That's unusual" he said I nodded my head and walked over to him and leaned against the console with him.<p>

**(A.N.: I suggest listening to Amy in the TARDIS by Murray Gold while reading this it will make this scene I think seem more sweeter**)

"I've been thinking lately about my life. It's never been normal at all" I told him. He smiled at me.  
>"I mean River was the doctor who helped my mom give birth to me, my school got attacked by Cybermen and I had to stay at Sherlock's place while future me, you, Jack, and your tenth regeneration saved my school and I was only 3 at the time, then my dad would tell me these amazing stories about you that made me wish I knew you even better as a little girl, and then when my parents got divorced I stopped believing for awhile in the fairytales my dad would tell me it made my life sad like I was never truly happy, 10 years later though you popped out of nowhere and came into my life changing it practically forever it was the best year of my whole life. Then it all went bad when I left. Those 4 years of being all by myself were horrible and I can't help but think if I had stayed with you what would have happened" I said feeling a pain in my chest of those 4 years of feeling so alone.<p>

"The thing is Darcy everyone's memory is a mess life is a mess. Everyone's got memories of a holiday they could've went on or a party they never went to or that moment when they meet someone for the first time and felt like they've known them all their lives" The Doctor then looked at me and it made me remember how I felt the first time I saw him when I was just fifteen and the minute I did see him I immediately knew who he was. "Time's being rewritten all around us every day. People think their memories are bad but their memories are fine. That's the past for you" he continued.  
>"That's insanely confusing so you're saying if I think really hard about it I could have memories of what would've happened had I not left you?" I asked.<p>

"Now you're starting to get it" he smiled at me and then he put our foreheads together. I looked at him questionably "For instance, close your eyes and try and remember going to London, Kings Cross, Platform 9 ¾, September 1st 2017" he told me.  
>"But that never happened" I said.<p>

" Really?" he asked. I closed my eyes and saw a train station full of people.

"Tell me what you see" he told me. I smiled as this new memory unfolded before me.

"I see a scarlet colored train, a bunch of people holding their kids hands telling them goodbye. Hang on I see me and I'm…I'm 17 and your there to your wearing that long coat and your hairs all spiked up. No wait we're watching someone. It's a man and a boy. It's Harry and Albus, we're hearing him talk to his son about how getting sorted into Slytherin isn't a bad thing. The train whistles blowing now and all the kids are running onto the train. We're standing behind Harry as we watch him say goodbye to his kids" I suddenly felt a tear fall down my cheek from where this memory is going.

"I'm crying and you're hugging me. I was thinking about how this was the end of my childhood and even though I can go back to it in my books there will never be anything more than just this ending right here" I whispered. I opened my eyes now and saw the Doctor staring at me.  
>"And that is how the past works" he told me watching me wipe my tears away.<p>

"It felt so real" I said a thought suddenly popped into my head. "Can we stop myself from ever leaving you?" I asked wondering why we hadn't done it in the first place.  
>"No" he told me.<br>"But why?" I asked.  
>"It's a fixed point in time. If you hadn't left you would have probably made me prolong my regeneration even longer and who knows what else would've happened" he said not looking at me. I got a feeling in the back of my mind that the Doctor was probably thinking of how if I had stayed with him during that whole period where he was trying to prolong his regeneration the Master might have done something to me when he returned. The Doctor then quickly perked up.<br>"However, I do know one thing about the past we could change" he said starting to run around the TARDIS.

"Do you remember what happened on February 14th 1995?" he asked me.  
>"I don't know" I said.<br>"You should it's one of your earliest saddest memories" he said. I strained my memory and then remembered hearing these words coming out of my mom's mouth. _Darcy quit talking about the Doctor he is not real everything Daddy has told you about him is a lie and you need to move on to other fairytales because I do not want to hear you talk about the Doctor ever again_. I flinched at having to remember that and told the Doctor what happened.  
>"Do you remember what you did after that?" he asked me punching in coordinates.<br>"Did I run away to a park and sit on the swings and cry?" I asked. He nodded.

"But do you remember anything else happening?" he prodded.  
>"Um?" I closed my eyes having to think hard about this and then remembered.<br>"This lady came up to me and cheered me up, it was weird she was wearing a nightie" I said and then I looked down at what I was wearing.  
>"You want me to go and cheer myself up" I realized.<br>"Why not? If I'm correct you bought yourself ice cream didn't you" he said.  
>"Yes" I said.<p>

"Good so you get ice cream out of it and while you're at it could you get me an orange creamsicle also" he said opening the door to the TARDIS. I rolled my eyes at him and walked out. I saw the moon was bright out tonight and that little 5 year old me was still on the swings crying. There was a gas station across the street which is where I bought five year old me, the doctor, and myself ice cream. I went back to the park to see little me still there. I sat down on the swing next to myself.  
>"Hi" I said. Little me looked at me a bit nervous remembering the rule my mom had told her about not talking to strangers.<p>

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She stayed silent.  
>"Don't worry you can tell me. Look I've got ice cream" I said trying to hand her a Neopolitan ice cream sandwich.<br>"Are you nice?" she asked me.  
>"Very" I told her. She hesitantly grabbed the ice cream.<br>"I ran away from home and I'm lost and scared and my mommy says the Doctor doesn't exist" she said starting to cry again.

"Hey listen to me. Your mommy loves you very much and I'm sure she is scared about you being gone right now. As for the Doctor well you wanna know a little secret?" I said to her.  
>"What?" she asked.<p>

"He is real, very real" I told her.  
>"You know him?" she asked brightening up.<p>

"Know him? I'm married to him" I said.  
>"So he really does exist" she said.<br>"Yes and someday I think he's going to come for you and you and him are going to go on so many adventures" I said to her.  
>"Are you gonna be there to?" she asked.<br>"Oh most definitely" I nodded.  
>"Thank you for everything" she said hugging me around the neck.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked back into the TARDIS.<br>"Here is your creamsicle" I said giving the Doctor his ice cream.

"You did a lovely job cheering yourself up" the Doctor told me.

"Well who else could be better at that than me" I said.  
>"Me" he said poking me in the nose with his ice cream getting my nose all cold and making me laugh I did the same to him with mine and we ended up smearing ice cream all over each other.<p>

**_Ok so the winner of the you decide contest is the grandfather paradox one. Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter review if you did._**


	5. The Grandfather Paradox part 1

**Sorry it's been awhile but I've been working on this chapter and am kind of stuck on what to right next but I hopefully won't be for long so I'm deciding to split this lil plot into two chapters and I thought my readers needed something after having not updated in forever so here it is**

"Hello Hawaii" Bingley shouted as she ran out the doors of the TARDIS. I followed her out with Macy on my hip and realized we weren't in Hawaii at all. Bingley immediately deflated.

"Wrong place again" I shouted into the TARDIS at the Doctor.

"Oh come on old girl all we want to do is go to Hawaii" the Doctor shouted at the TARDIS standing outside it with us.

_I think you'll find this place much more enjoyable than Hawaii_ she said to us.

"I want to see the fishies" Macy said to the TARDIS. I gave her a look

"Please" she added. Bingley and I laughed at her.

_I want this, we want that. You know what I'm tired of you 2 not appreciating the fact that I take you were you **need** to go and sometimes where you actually want to go. But whenever I take you to the places you need to go all you do is whine. So you lot are not going anywhere, you 4 are going to enjoy yourselves here and I won't let you drive me anywhere until you come back with smiles on your faces_ Sexy snapped at us. The door to the TARDIS slammed shut and locked itself. I tried to open it back up with my key but it wouldn't open.

"Stubborn piece of wood" I mumbled.  
>"Be nice" the Doctor said. I groaned.<p>

"All right then so going by the looks of it I'd say we're in London during the 1940's" the Doctor said putting his arm around my shoulder and leading us god knows where.

"Sounds fun" Bingley said sarcastically.  
>"It could be" The Doctor tried to say optimistically. Just then a loud siren started going off.<p>

"Doctor is that what I think it is?" I shouted over the siren. He looked up at the sky and I looked with him and saw planes. Macy and Bingley were covering their ears.  
>"What do we do?" Bingley asked.<p>

"You lot over here" a voice shouted. We turned around and I saw a bartender and he had this door to a bunker open. We ran over to him and got in before the bombs started crashing.

"Oh sure this is loads of fun" Bingley said as the room shook.

"Just stay calm" the Doctor told her.  
>"Mummy I don't like this" Macy said to me nuzzling her head into my neck.<p>

"Don't worry deary it'll all be over soon enough" the bartender comforted her. I looked around the room and saw we weren't the only ones in here. There were lots of soldiers, girls dressed in party gowns, and what looked like a band going off their matching outfits.

"How long have you been working on this place?" the Doctor asked.  
>"Ever since the first blitz thought a large place like this might come in handy just in case another one happened and I was right" the bartender said very proud of himself. The Doctor smacked him on the shoulder. Then he looked at me and we went and sat in a corner. Bingley didn't follow us.<p>

"I'm going to talk to one of those soldier boys over there" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Have fun but remember you've got John waiting for you back home" I reminded her.

"Daddy I'm scared" Macy said to the Doctor.  
>"Oh it's fine we're all safe down here" the Doctor told her.<p>

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"How often am I wrong?" he asked her.

"Never" Macy smiled at him.  
>"That's right" he smiled back ruffling her hair. An hour later the bombs stopped and everyone went back upstairs to party for surviving another blitz.<p>

"I'm going to check and see if anyone got hurt" the Doctor told me.  
>"Ok" I nodded sitting down on a spinning barstool and then I decided to spin around on it with Macy in my lap to entertain her. I eventually had to stop for fear of Macy and I both getting sick and throwing up out of dizziness. I looked around the bar and saw Bingley was swing dancing with this cute guy with flippy hair. A familiar looking man sat down right next to me at the bar.<p>

"One Budweiser please?" he asked the bartender. I started tapping my fingernails on the table while Macy colored on a napkin with some crayons I found in my pocket.

"Isn't she a bit young to be in here?" the man asked looking at Macy.

"We're just waiting for someone" I told him.

"Is your husband in the Navy or Military?" he asked.

"Neither we're just traveling. You know flying about where we please" I said.

"Boy I'd love to do that again. Must be hard doing that around this time" the man said to me.

"We take very cautious measures" I told him. He laughed at me.

"This is for you" the bartender said sliding some sort of drink to me.  
>"I didn't order anything" I explained.<p>

"A secret admirer did" the bartender said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Aww that was nice but I'll just take a water" I returned the drink. The Bartender nodded and quickly switched the drinks.  
>"Well look Macy, mommy can still get all the hot guys even with you in my lap and a ring on her finger" I joked. The man then for some reason examined Macy and I.<p>

"Are you related to Luisa Lockheart by any chance?" the man asked saying my grandma's maiden name.

"No" I lied.

"It's funny you and your daughter have her eyes. She's my fiancée" he said proudly. _Hang on does that mean you're my grand-_ My thought was cut off by a group of guys coming over to us they all seemed like they were blocking somebody from being seen.

"So Lightwood guess who's back in town" one of the guys said and the group split apart revealing Jack Harkness. I spit out my drink at how surprised I was.

"Jack, good to see you buddy. I thought you had left after that incident at the hospital" the man who was sitting next to me said.  
>"I did I left to go and do some traveling. But I'm back for one night and one night only and I also brought along a friend" he said.<p>

"Hi I'm Rose" I heard a familiar voice introduce themselves. I nearly choked on my water this time as I saw a familiar blonde now standing next to Jack she looked younger than the last time I saw her.  
>"Nice to meet you Rose. I'm John, John Lightwood" the man who finally revealed himself as my grandfather said shaking her hand.<br>"Alright let's get going" one of the men said. Before they left I saw Jack wink at me.  
>"I hope you enjoyed your drink" Jack said.<br>"I'm taken" I said showing him my wedding ring. Obviously he hadn't met me yet. And then the group left. I looked at the calendar for no apparent reason and felt my felt hearts skip a couple beats. I had no idea the TARDIS would ever send us to a day that would have been so important in my life. Today was the day my grandpa would meet the Doctor. This was the day that would set everything in place for my life. Just then a man in a leather jacket with big ears stopped by us looking very frustrated.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask. Have you seen a blonde in some jeans and a t-shirt with a very attractive man dressed in military wear?" the guy asked.

"Um yes they just left" I told him.

"Thank you" he said before he quickly ran out the door. Then he ran back in and looked at me.

"Hang on there's something weird about you" the man said to himself.  
>"Darcy how's everything going" the Doctor said appearing by me.<br>"Look what I drew" Macy said showing him her drawing on the napkin.  
>"Oh it's beautiful" the Doctor said.<p>

"What's that" he asked pointing to this blue dot.  
>"That's sexy" Macy smiled at him.<br>"And those potatoes wearing clothes?" he asked.  
>"Daddy that's you, me, mummy, and Bingley" she said. The Doctor smiled at her and put the drawing in his pocket.<br>"Anyways who are you talking to?" the Doctor asked looking at the man who was still wondering what was so strange about me.

"I've got it your shoe laces are untied. Have a nice day then" the man said running off again. I saw the Doctor look off at him.

"Do you know him?" I asked.  
>"Yes, yes I do" he said.<p>

"Who's he?" I asked.  
>"He's me" the Doctor admitted.<p>

**Sorry it's so short but I thought I should give you guys something since it's near the holidays I will try and update sooner and I hope you liked this little chapter. Also have you seen the new Sherlock clips and trailers that have came out lately? They are amazing especially Sherlock wearing that bed sheet (faints) thank god for Mycroft I think he was trying to give us what us fangirls and John have been wanting for a long time hahahaha. Oh and also XMAS=DOCTOR WHO AHHHHHHH this truly is the most wonderful time of the year. **


	6. The Doctor the Widow and the Wardrobe p1

**This does not follow the plot that the Grandfather Paradox is on right now.**

I walked through the door of 221B to find myself waiting in a line. I was completely confused at what was going on. In front of me were two little girls talking to each other.

"Are you really sure Mr. Holmes will find granddad?" the younger one asked.  
>"Maybe, mummy said he's supposed to be a genius" the older one told her.<br>"Excuse me sweetie, did you just say you're here to see a Mr. Sherlock Holmes?" I asked. The older one nodded her head.

"When did he become so popular?" I questioned out loud.

"Haven't you been reading the papers ma'am he's solved sooooo many cases. He even blew up the Museum of Natural History" the younger one informed me.  
>"Yeah I know I was there" I muttered as the line started to move now.<br>"Do you think we'll get to see Bingley" the little one asked her sister.  
>"I hope so she's really pretty. I heard her and John Watson are dating" the older one giggled.<br>"So why are you two here to see him?" I asked them.  
>"Our granddad died a while ago and when we wanted to see his body they wouldn't let us see it because his body was gone. So we're trying to see if maybe he went up to heaven" she explained to me. <em>Or some freak stole him<em> I added. We were at the door now and little girls walked in and I stood in the doorway. I heard the little girls explain to Sherlock their case.  
>"People don't go to Heaven they go to a special room where their bodies get burned to ashes" Sherlock told them bluntly. They soon came out of the room looking ready to burst into tears.<br>"Don't listen to him I'm sure your granddad is watching over you right now in Heaven and saying 'That Sherlock Holmes what a tosser' I assured them they both giggled at that and walked off.  
>"I've heard worse" Sherlock said from the doorway looking at me.<br>"Sherlock" I greeted.  
>"Darcy" he said in the same tone.<br>"Bingley's at school right now" I heard John say.  
>"I'm actually here to see Sherlock" I told him walking in without invitation.<br>"Oh what is it this time did you lose your phone?" Sherlock asked in a mocking tone.  
>"It's actually a favor I'm asking of you" I told him.<br>"I don't do favors" Sherlock said.  
>"Would you do it if I said you were making a little girl happy on her first Christmas?" I asked using Macy as my negotiative method for getting what I wanted.<br>"I'm not dressing up as Father Christmas" he immediately answered.  
>"Yes because you'd definitely be my first choice you human version of praying mantis"<p>

"Speaking of Macy. Where is she and the Doctor" John asked.  
>"Macy is at my parent's house right now we're spending Christmas there" I explained.<br>"As for the Doctor. I have no clue" I continued.

"Now Sherlock back to my favor" I told him.  
>"Still a no" he answered.<br>"Please?" I begged.  
>"Why do you need me?" he sighed.<br>"Well I need to get Macy the perfect present and I thought who better to help me out with that than my amazing super awesome consultant detective friend that can tell a person's personality just by looking at their elbow" I complimented.  
>"I'm not your friend I don't have friends" he muttered texting now.<br>"Ok my amazing super awesome consultant detective acquaintance" I corrected myself. He let out a sigh as he thought about it.  
>"So how's business been going?" I asked John while Sherlock thought about it.<br>"Well it actually turns out my blog is what is making us so popular" John told me.  
>"That's good what about Sherlock and Bingley's?" I asked. Sherlock gave me a look.<br>"Sorry Sherlock's blog even though Bingley does most of the stuff on it" I whispered to John.  
>"His blog is not as successful they've basically been doing studies on cigarette ashes" John said. Sherlock was still thinking about it.<p>

"I also forgot to mention that we'll be going to a planet that's a shopping mall" I told him.  
>"Fine" Sherlock said grabbing his coat.<br>"I'll return him to you soon John, Happy Christmas and tell Bingley I said hi" I said as we walked out of the flat.  
>"Now how are we supposed to get to this planet? I don't see any blue phone boxes" Sherlock asked.<br>"We are getting there by vortex manipulator" I said handing him one that I had borrowed from River.  
>"It's like the TARDIS only it's portable" I told him. I typed in the coordinates and off we went. We ended up in this perfume section.<br>"Hello would you like to try some Coconut Verbena perfume?" this very peppy saleswoman asked.  
>"no than" but I was cut off by her spraying the stuff in my face. I let out a cough.<br>"Well on the Brightside we're here and you smell like Hawaii" Sherlock commented as we walked to a map.  
>"Alright so we need to get over here" I said pointing to this little girls section which is right where we headed off to.<p>

"Thank you for doing this with me" I told him.  
>"Not much else to do these days" he said. Once we reached the section we started looking around for a present.<br>"Now are you getting her a toy or clothes?" Sherlock asked looking like he was actually caring now.  
>"Not sure either or is fine with me" I advised. After a couple minutes Sherlock and I found something. It was a little sort of suitcase that you carried around with you and on the front of it was a castle. Inside the suitcase was all the Disney princesses dresses. I knew Macy would love it because she loved dressing up in my old dresses and she also loved Disney.<br>"Oh where'd you find that?" This one woman with bright blue hair asked us.  
>"Just down there but it was the last one" I told her.<br>"Shame" she sighed. My phone rang and I saw it was Donna calling.

"I'll go find a register?" Sherlock told me while I went to go and take the call.  
>"Hello?" I answered it.<br>"Hi mommy" Macy's voice said on the other line.  
>"Hi sweetie what you doing at grandpa's?" I asked.<br>"Making cookies for Santa" she said. For some reason and the doctor said it was because she was a time lord Macy was way more advanced than most kids at this age. She continued talking to me but I couldn't hear her.

"Hang on let me go outside so I can hear you better" I told Macy.  
>"ok mommy" I quickly hid her present so no one could steal it while I was gone and walked outside.<p>

* * *

><p>Sherlock came back to find Darcy outside on the phone. He let out a bored sigh as he waited for her to finish up. That woman with the blue hair passed by him with Macy's present in her arms.<p>

"I'm sorry but I believe this isn't yours" Sherlock said grabbing it out of the woman's arms.  
>"Well it is she left it there. Finders keepers" she grabbed it back.<p>

"Do you really want to know why it isn't a good idea to purchase that present for your daughter?" Sherlock asked her. The woman stayed quiet.  
>"By purchasing this present you'll be teaching her that she's a princess therefore she must act like one and I'm sure you'll give her whatever she wants and what will that teach her nothing just that the only way you can get happiness is through money. She'll never be truly happy though because material items don't have feelings and of course girls who are depressed like she will be are the ones that tend to get taken advantage of meaning that around the age of 17? She'll most likely have a little baby and will you be able to help her with it? No because you're so poor from spending all your money on her leading to a long sad and terrible life for your daughter all because you bought her this present" Sherlock told her. He had to admit he lied to her about most of it because really all he wanted to do was guilt her out of getting the present.<p>

"You're going to pay for what you said" she snapped at him.  
>"Really how?" Sherlock challenged.<p>

"Security, Security this man has a gun I saw it and he threatened to shoot me. SECURITY" the woman yelled.

"What's going on?" Darcy asked walking in now only to find a bunch of security guards heading towards her. She then looked at the woman and saw Macy's present in her hands. She immediately grabbed it out of the woman's hands and her and Sherlock ran for it.

"Oh no you don't that present is mine" the woman shouted at Darcy chasing after her.  
>"You are insane" Darcy shouted at her. Sherlock directed her up staircases and down hallways knowing the way to the nearest cash register form looking at the map earlier.<p>

"Are they still behind us?" Darcy shouted to Sherlock as they ran down a hallway. He looked behind his back and still saw the group of people chasing after them.

"Yes" he replied.  
>"This is all your fault" Darcy said to him.<p>

"I was only trying to guilt her into giving it up not make her go psychotic on us" Sherlock explained. They saw the cash register and ran faster than ever and jumped behind the counter for safety.  
>"Umm sir, ma'am you're not supposed to be back here" the sales associate said.<br>"Just let me purchase this" Darcy said to the man quickly. When he put it in the bag and Darcy stood on top of the counter and shouted at the woman.  
>"Ha guess who's the official owner of this little present right here" she bragged.<p>

"You women and shopping" Sherlock muttered under his breath.  
>"Well go on arrest him" the woman told the guards.<br>"oh we really need to go" she said quickly zapping them away with the vortex manipulator. They ended up right back in front of 221B

"So that was fun" Darcy said to Sherlock. He gave her a look. Just then Darcy's phone rang.  
>"Hello" she said.<br>"Darcy I need you to get the TARDIS for me" the Doctor's voice shouted it sounded like he was in a wind tunnel or something.  
>"Where are you?" she asked.<br>"It doesn't matter" he shouted before hanging up. She then got a text message on where to pick him up.  
>"Sorry got to go Happy Christmas" she said to Sherlock before going back to her father's house to pick up the TARDIS.<p>

**So I hope you enjoyed the prologue :D Also did anyone else see Scandal in Belgravia? Wasn't it amazing?**


	7. The Doctor the Widow and the Wardrobe p2

I quickly went and got into the TARDIS dropping Macy's present wherever and then landed at where the Doctor had texted me to land.

"DOCTOR I'M HERE WHAT'S WRONG? IS MACY ALRIGHT?" I asked as I found myself in this huge mansion.  
>"I'M UP HERE" the Doctor shouted for me. I ran for my life making sure to grab something for a weapon. I kicked down the door to find the Doctor standing in this play room carrying and armload of stuffed animals.<p>

"I can't decide where to put these" he said. I dropped my weapon of choice which turned out to be a broom.  
>"That is what you called me for?"<br>"You're right these kids I'm trying to help out are to old for stuffed animals, so these are rubbish" he dropped the stuffed animals on the ground. I was angry at him now once my hearts settled down out of fear. I grabbed a couple of the animals and threw them at him violently.  
>"Ow what was that for?" he asked looking innocent.<br>"You gave me a hearts attacks mister. You sounded like you were being murdered when you called me"  
>"It was an emergency not to mention I borrowed one of these and I needed a way to get back because you know how I feel about these" the Doctor said brandishing the vortex manipulator he was wearing<p>

"Your emergency was stuffed animals I thought the silence had come back or something and besides what are you doing here anyways?" I asked.  
>"Right well while you were gone I may have crash landed in the 1940's and promised this one woman that if she ever made I wish I would grant it and she did so now we're giving her kids the best Christmas ever" he explained quickly. I just gave him a confused look.<br>"Don't worry we'll go home after this" he threw an arm around my shoulder.

"You do know this is Macy's first Christmas right?" I reminded him.  
>"I do and I'm sure she's doing perfectly fine at your mum's" he said. I noticed one of the stuffed animals he had dropped on the ground and saw a stuffed snowy owl.<p>

"Isn't this the toy Martha gave Macy for her first birthday?" I asked.  
>"Possibly" the Doctor lied. I gave him a look.<br>"I was going to make sure she got it back" he said.  
>"You do know she can't take naps without this thing right"<br>"Yes" he sighed like I had told him this hundreds of times.  
>"So what'd you get her for Christmas?" he asked. I smiled up at him as I retold him of Sherlock and I's crazy adventure of how we got Macy's present. I soon started helping him out around the house as we waited for this family to show up.<p>

"Mr. Cardew" this woman's voice asked as we heard someone knocking on the door. The Doctor and I ran down the stairs and went to open it but it was stuck.

"Father?" we heard these children's excited voices ask.  
>"Sorry no" I tried to tell them through the door.<p>

"Use the sonic" I whispered to the Doctor

"It doesn't work on wood" he reminded me.  
>"You need to update it"<br>"Don't diss the sonic" he smiled at me tapping me on the nose with his finger. We then tugged on the door until it just fell down, revealing on the other side of the door a little girl with tan skin, brown hair in braids, and brown eyes, a little red haired boy with blue eyes that were maginified by his glasses and a slightly old motherly looking woman.

"There we go" the Doctor smiled at them.

"Sorry about the door it ergh does that" I lied. The little family just looked up at us like we were well aliens.  
>"Well come on, come in" the Doctor urged them in. They slowly walked in.<p>

"Now don't worry the front door is still operational" the Doctor informed them as he fixed it up.  
>"Here I'll take those bags for you" I told the kids as I grabbed their suitcases.<p>

"No Darcy they need to carry them while we show them around" the Doctor smiled at me as he grabbed my hand and enthusiastically led me up the stairs.  
>"I'm sorry who are you two?" the mother of the family asked.<p>

"I'm the caretaker and this is the attractive lady that follows me around everywhere" the Doctor pointed at me.  
>"But your not Mr. Cardew" she pointed out.<br>"True" I admitted.

"So are you the new caretakers then?" she asked.  
>"I'm usually called the Doctor, or the caretaker, or get off this planet. Although strictly speaking that probably isn't a name" the Doctor realized as he walked back down the stairs. Just for the heck of it I slid down the banister and landed gracefully at the bottom.<p>

"And I'm Darcy or sometimes Mrs. Doctor" I introduced myself.

"Madge Arwell" the woman introduced herself.

"These are my children Cyril and Lily" I giggled at the little boys name.  
>"No his name isn't Cereal, Darcy" the Doctor told me since he knew that I heard the little boys name wrong.<p>

"Well then let's show you the house the Doctor and I made quite a few adjustments to it" I said enthusiastically considering that I was ready to get back home to Macy. The Doctor led us to this sitting room with chairs and a harp in it.

"Alright so here we are in the first sitting room it's just chairs and frankly a bit pointless without a television. So I made some repairs" he said flicking a switch and the sitting chairs started moving around swiveling sort of like bumper cars.

"I know" the Doctor said looking at the Arwell family's amazed faces.  
>"My turn" I said grabbing Cyril and Lily's hands. I led them to the kitchen.<p>

"Alright so here is the kitchen with your basic stove and table and food and over here are some one's hot and this one's cold and this one's lemonade" I pointed to the individual taps.  
>"Lemonade?" Madge asked probably wondering if she heard us right.<br>"I know" I said with a big smile on my face. The Doctor then went to go lead us to the stairs but stopped at the first step.  
>"Hmm these seem to be broken down" the Doctor thought out loud.<br>"What were they supposed to do?" Lily asked.

"Move, now we'll have to walk up them" the Doctor said all disappointed. We walked up the stairs and the Doctor showed them the rooms.  
>"The Doctor and I are sleeping in there" I pointed to this one room where I could see the TARDIS.<p>

"Beware of Panthers" the Doctor warned.  
>"PANTHERS?" Madge asked.<p>

"They're terrifying have you ever seen panthers?"the Doctor said making us all move along. I noticed Cyril was lagging behind.  
>"Come on Cyril"<br>"Are there really panthers up there?" he asked.  
>"Quite possibly, there maybe even a leoplyridon" I joked with him. He gave me a confused look and I just winked at him.<br>"Come on you don't want to miss your room it's the best room in the house" I told him grabbing his hand as we ran after the Doctor. The Doctor opened the door to show the kids their room. The wallpaper was done up in this sort of jungle theme and there were hammocks for them to sleep on and toys everywhere.

"But how do you get on the hammocks?" Cyril asked.  
>"Watch and learn kid" the Doctor said as he made a running start for the hammock and missed it by an inch and ended up landing on the floor.<p>

"For god's sake" Madge sighed looking annoyed.  
>"This hammock has developed a fault" the Doctor realized making me laugh at him.<br>"Can the both of you please just stop talking" Madge said.  
>"Sorry" I apologized.<br>"Children go downstairs" Madge said to Lily and Cyril.  
>"Are we leaving?" Cyril asked.<br>"Yes wait no I don't know. JUST GO DOWNSTAIRS" she shouted.  
>"You don't have to shout" Lily said to her. <em>Ooooh I would've gotten smacked if I said that to my mom<em> I thought.  
>"Come on you two. Have you ever heard of s'mores?" I asked them leading them out.<p>

"What's that?" Lily asked.  
>"Heaven" I sang. The both of them looked a bit sad for some reason.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked them.  
>"It's our mother she's just been yelling at us lately" Cyril said.<br>"It's Christmas it sort of brings out the crazy in everybody" I smiled.  
>"Don't worry I'm sure soon enough she'll calm down" I told them as I made them s'mores. I each handed them one and they got chocolate all over their faces.<p>

"So are you and the Doctor married?" Lily asked.  
>"Yes we are" I said proudly.<br>"And he's like that all the time?" Cyril asked. I nodded.

"Your life must be so much fun" he said.  
>"It is" I said taking a bite out of a s'more I had made for myself.<br>"Ooooh we have one more thing to show you come on" I said leading them out to the main sitting room. Their eyes turned to the size of saucers when they saw the big present the Doctor and I had placed in front of this spectacular Christmas trees. I was just as curious as the kids were to know what was in it because the Doctor wouldn't even tell me what was in it. He said it was a Christmas present for all of us.  
>"MOTHER,MOTHER, MOTHER!" Lily and Cyril shouted. Madge and the Doctor ran downstairs. I walked over to the Doctor and grabbed his hand. Watching the excitement on Lily and Cyril's face just made me even more excited of thinking about what Macy's first Christmas was going to be like.<br>"I know" the Doctor said probably reading my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Doctor what are you doing?" I asked sticking my head out of the TARDIS. He had been making a lot of noise and I was trying to sleep.<br>"I'm rewiring it to put some Christmas decorations in there" he answered pointing his sonic at one of the wires sticking out of the TARDIS.

"We could just put them up manually" I crossed my arms.  
>"But that could require actually having to do something" he smiled at me.<br>"I thought I used to be lazy until I met you" I told him.  
>"What are you doing?" Lily's voice asked interrupting our banter. She shocked us and we looked at her.<p>

"You were lying about the panthers" she smirked at us.  
>"Pretty choice famous last words to say there Lily" I told her and she smiled at me.<p>

"Why have you got a phonebox in your room?" she asked.

"It's not a phonebox it's our wardrobe that I've just painted to look like a phonebox" the Doctor told her.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.  
>"Rewiring it" I answered for her.<p>

"Why would you rewire a wardrobe?"  
>"Have you seen the way we dress" the Doctor smiled indicating his tweed jacket and bow tie and my nightie that I was wearing right now.<p>

"Who are you? Really who are you two?" she asked.  
>"Your brother where is he?" the Doctor asked curiously.<br>"In bed" she answered. The Doctor looked at me. We had a quick mental conversation and decided that I should go check and see if he was downstairs. I quickly slid some uggs on and went downstairs to the main sitting room to find Cyril opening the box.  
>"Stop what you're doing right now young man" I scared him.<br>"But I want to know what's inside" he said.  
>"You can't wait till tomorrow?" I asked him.<br>"No" he said.  
>"Just one peek?" he tried to bargain with me. I looked at him and then at the box. I was curious myself and we could possibly wrap it back up before anyone saw. I smiled and he opened the box and a bunch of snowflakes flew out. There was this blinding white light coming out of the box and I felt a cold chill. The box was so huge that Cyril had the ability to start crawling into the box to see what it was.<br>"Cyril no we just said one peek" I said following after him but then he started to fall and I grabbed onto his ankle to pull him back but he pulled me down with him and we landed in cold hard snow. I got up and brushed myself off.  
>"Well it seems to me that we've landed in Narnia" I said taking in my surroundings. All that was missing was a faun and a single lamppost. I got no answer from Cyril about my reference.<br>"Cyril? Cyril?" I asked noticing the spot next to me where he should have been was empty. The kid had wandered off on me.  
>"CYRIL COME ON WE NEED TO GO BACK NOW" I shouted, but there was no sign of him. Somebody ran into me.<br>"Darcy" the Doctor's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the Doctor with Lily right next to him. They must have followed us in.

"Where's Cyril?" Lily asked.  
>"He ran off on me. I don't know where he went. One minute he was there and the next he wasn't" I said. The Doctor was scanning the surface of the snow where I could now see fresh footprints.<p>

"Where are we?" Lily asked.

"In a forest in a box in a sitting room. Pay attention" the Doctor said.

"He's about 20 minutes ahead of us" he continued.  
>"But I just saw him" I reminded him.<p>

"Time moves at a different speed across dimensional planes. What do they teach people in schools these days?" the Doctor asked.  
>"So we are sort of in Narnia then?" I asked.<br>"Yes if you want to put it into simpler terms we are in Narnia minus the scary white witch" the Doctor explained.

"How did we get here though? How is this even possible?" Lily asked.  
>"It's a multi dimension portalChristmas present that wasn't supposed to be opened until tomorrow. Honestly who opens their Christmas presents early?" the Doctor pointed his flashlight at me and I smiled devishly at him and I saw Lily had the same look.  
>"Alright everyone then" the Doctor realized. We all just stood there for a second.<br>"Well come on we're not going to find Cyril by just standing here are we?" I said grabbing Lily's handing and walking on.  
>"This place is amazing it looks like a fairyland" Lily said amazed<br>"Oh grow up Lily fairyland looks much different than this" the Doctor told her. Then he knelt down and we followed suit as we saw two pairs of footprints on the ground now.  
>"Alright so these must be Cyril's and these must be something he was following after" I guessed.<br>"Hanging around with Sherlock has rubbed off on you Darcy" the Doctor said.  
>"And I'm also a genius" I joked.<p>

"It looks like the other footprints are getting bigger" Lily pointed out.  
>"Yes whatever your brother is following it's growing" the Doctor explained.<p>

"We have to go after him then" Lily said running off. She ran into a couple tree branches though and the minute she touched them little Christmas ornaments formed on the branches. Lily froze when she saw what she had done.  
>"Don't worry" the Doctor told her.<br>"Is that tree alive?" I asked.  
>"Of course it's alive, it's a tree" the Doctor said.<br>"But is it dangerous?" Lily asked.

"Of course not it's a naturally occurring Christmas tree which is quite a remarkable idea" the Doctor said but then he paused for a moment and I started to hear a whisper.

"You know the difference between the wind and trees talking to each other?" the Doctor asked Lily and I.  
>"The trees talk here too?"I said still amazed at how this place was so much like Narnia.<p>

"There's no wind. I've been here before but I've never heard the trees be so active. Something's wrong" he said. I gulped out of fear. The Doctor started taking a closer look at our surroundings and Lily grabbed my hand.  
>"I'm sorry you two but we've ended up somewhere that's very dangerous and Cyril is right in the middle of it" the Doctor apologized.<p>

"Why would you bring us to this place?" Lily asked as we continued walking.  
>"Well it's the safest planet I know there's never any danger here" the Doctor told her.<br>"Says the man who has trouble follow him everywhere he goes" I added. The ground shook for a moment like it was the small aftershock of an earthquake.  
>"There are some sentences I shouldn't be allowed to say" the Doctor realized. We then started running after the footprints we were following until we finally ended up at this one tower with a big globe at the top and the ceiling of the big globe was all made of windows. The Doctor and I ran on while Lily just stood there for a moment.<br>"You two are going in?" she asked.  
>"Well Cyril did" I told her. We opened the door to the tower and saw this tall king made out of wood sitting on a wooden throne.<br>"Interesting" the Doctor said.  
>"And terrifying" I mentioned. The Doctor looked at something on the ground.<br>"Look at the footprints this is what Cyril was following it was hatched from one of those Christmas trees and grew in less than hour. Whoa" he said amazed.  
>"So is he a good wood statue or bad then?" I asked.<p>

"I will answer that question in a moment but look at this building it's all made out of trees also. This was all made by a clever forest and you do know I love a clever forest. Why would this all have grown so quickly?" the Doctor asked us.  
>"I don't know" Lily and I said in unison.<br>"Why is there honey in a honey trap?" he questioned us.  
>"Because it's a trap" Lily answered.<p>

"Think about us people we can never resist an open door" the Doctor said.  
>"So we walked straight into a trap then" I guessed.<p>

"A people trap but the question is why does a forest need people?" the Doctor whispered. We all slowly turned our heads to the wooden king.  
>"We have to get out of here" Lily said looking scared now.<br>"Except-" the Doctor reminded us.  
>"Except Cyril's here"I remembered<p>

"So let's find Cyril then" the Doctor suggested as the three of us slowly made our way to the steps not daring to take our eyes off the wooden king while we made our way up to the top of the tower where the big globe was. When we got to the top there was a door that was of course locked. The Doctor tried to point his sonic screwdriver at it but it turns out the door was made of wood.  
>"Cyril can you hear us?" Lily tried to shout through the door.<br>"I know it doesn't work on wood" the Doctor snapped at his sonic frustratedly.  
>"I'm just going to cut out the middle man here and do this" I said kicking down the door. We had to run through this small hallway but paused for a moment when we heard these loud thumping noises coming towards us.<br>"Oh my god" Lily exclaimed.  
>"Right this is the point where we should run faster now" I said as we picked up speed. We came into this room to find Cyril sitting on a throne wearing a tiara. He wasn't moving and right next to him was this wooden queen.<br>"Is he dead?" Lily asked as we examined him. I checked his pulse and saw he was still alive.  
>"Don't worry he's just unconscious" I assured her and she let out a sigh of relief. I looked out one of the windows and saw these stars floating above the trees.<br>"Doctor what are those?" I asked going to the window.  
>"Those are the trees' life forces" he said.<br>"How come they're flying away from the trees?" Lily asked.  
>"It's like they're trying to leave the forest" the Doctor assumed. Lily tugged on my sleeve and I turned around now to see the wood queen and the wood king now approaching us.<br>"Doctor do something" I said. He pointed his sonic at it and nothing happened.  
>"You know this isn't always going to happen now" the Doctor snapped again at his sonic.<br>"Next time we go anywhere I'm bringing an axe with me" I said. The wooden queen and king froze.

"Did I say something that made them stop?" I asked the Doctor.  
>"No I think they just want to talk with us" the Doctor said. Cyril started to wake up now.<p>

"They're scared, can't you hear them the trees are screaming, can't you hear?" Cyril asked. The Doctor soniced him.  
>"No but you can you're connected to them" the Doctor realized.<p>

"Why are the stars leaving the trees?" I asked Cyril.  
>"I think they're" he paused for a moment.<br>"Just concentrate" the Doctor urged him.  
>"They're evacuating"<p>

"Why?" Lily asked.

"They're frightened of the rain the rain that burns" Cyril answered. _I really hope he doesn't mean what I think I means_ I hoped in my mind.

"Caretaker I don't understand what's going on I'm scared" Lily admitted.

"The trees' life forces are leaving because they believe their home is going to be burned down" the Doctor tried to explain.  
>"So why can't they just float up into the sky?" I asked.<br>"They need to travel inside a living thing. Like Cyril, that tiara thing he's wearing is a relay they're turning him into a lifeboat" the Doctor further explained. The wood queen reached out and touched Cyril.  
>"Your coming was foretold"Cyril said except it wasn't in his voice it was much deeper.<br>"Oh my god why does he sound like that?" Lily asked very scared.

"Oh hello are we lip synching now" the Doctor joked looking at the wood queen noticing that she was using Cyril to speak to us.  
>"We had faith your coming was foretold" Cyril continued.<p>

"Foretelling isn't always the best idea, trust a timelord" the Doctor told him.  
>"We waited and now you came"<p>

"So why aren't you escaping then?" I asked.  
>"The child is weak"<br>"You mean he's a child" the Doctor said.  
>"No the child is weak the forest cannot be held in him but there are others"<br>"Yes there are and the good thing is I look great in a hat" the Doctor volunteered.  
>"Oh no you don't" I gripped onto his arm but he some how squirmed out of it and started to slip the tiara off of Cyril.<br>"You are not the one you are also weak" Cyril told him.  
>"I really am not" the Doctor stated slipping the crown off his head. But the thing started to glow and burn the Doctor's hands. I grabbed it out of his hands and it stopped.<br>"Hmm this is weird it's sort of tingling" I said.  
>"Tingling?" the Doctor looked at me amazed.<p>

"Darcy move" Lily warned grabbing the tiara out of my hand and just in time the wood queen placed a hand on her.  
>"She is strong but she is young" her voice changed and Lily quickly moved and dropped the crown.<br>"Mummy?" Cyril asked looking like he had just woken up now.  
>"Mummy isn't here Cyril but we're going to go home to her right now. Right Caretaker, Darcy" Lily looked at us desperately. Just then we heard a crack of thunder above us and it started to rain. Every time on a raindrop would land on of the window panes steam would come off of it.<p>

"No I don't think we are. The rain that burns" the Doctor said looking up at the ceiling.  
>"Acid rain" I finished for him.<p>

"We have to get out of this forest we're in terrible danger. This tower won't protect us for long" the Doctor told the kids.

"Where's mummy?" Cyril asked.  
>"She's coming you know she's coming because she always does" Lily comforted her brother. I tried to hold back tears as I thought of Macy back at home with my parents just waiting for the Doctor and I to show up.<p>

"Cyril the way we came here that door won't stay open forever. Now I'm not even sure I can get us through the forest safely but if we are going to have any chance at all we are going to have to go now" the Doctor told him. Cyril crossed his arms and stubbornly said.  
>"No we are going to wait for mummy, mummy always comes"<br>"Not this time Cyril, I'm sorry" the Doctor had to break it to him. I heard these loud mechanical noises behind me and turned around to see this big machine with a cockpit on the top of it and sitting in that cockpit was Madge.

"Come on Madge you can do it" I cheered for her.  
>"Caretaker, Darcy you two are both fired" her voice said over this sort of intercom.<br>"I can deal with that" I smiled at her. Suddenly the big machine started to tip and it fell to the ground.  
>"It's alright she's fine, she's fine. I'll just be right back" the Doctor said with this nervous laugh as he ran back downstairs.<p>

"Well let me be the first to say that you two have an amazing mother" I said.  
>"We know" they smiled at me.<br>"LILY, CYRIL" Madge exclaimed as she appeared in the doorway. I watched the three of them hug each other.

"Cyril what have I told you about opening your presents early" Madge started to lecture her son.  
>"This was bound to happen at some point I knew it" she said. I then noticed that the wood king and queen started advancing on Madge with the tiara in the queens hands.<br>"Madge get back" I warned her pulling her out of the way.

"What is that?" she asked looking at the tiara amazed.  
>"Just stay away from it" Lily told her.<br>"It's so beautiful though"

"I can find you something better if you really want jewelery for Christmas" I snapped at her trying to make her move but she wouldn't as the wood queen placed the tiara on her head. Suddenly all the life forces started flying towards us. Madge just went and sat down casually on the throne as all the stars started flying into her head. I tried to take the tiara off her but it was stuck on her head. The Doctor ran up to us now.  
>"This is really wonderful" Madge smiled at the Doctor and the last of the life forces went into her brain. She was looking around the room blankly now.<br>"Madge are you alright? Madge? Can you hear me?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes I can hear you perfectly fine thank you" Madge said politely.  
>"Fine? You've got a whole forest in your head" I pointed out for her.<br>"I know it's amazing isn't it one can't imagine having a forest in their head and suddenly one can" she said ecstatically.

"So she's ok then?" I asked one of the wooden people. The queen spoke through Madge.  
>"She is strong"<br>"ooh that was strange" Madge said now herself again.  
>"She's strong?" the Doctor asked a bit disgusted.<br>"Hey" I smacked him on the arm wondering if he was implying that women weren't strong.  
>"Ooh wait you're right stupid stupid Doctor she is strong. Cyril do you get it?" the Doctor asked.<br>"No" Cyril answered.

"Lily?"  
>"No" she answered.<br>"Darcy?"  
>"Maybe" I said. The Doctor rolled his eyes at us.<p>

"You should know it though" he said awkwardly putting his hands on both sides of my face now.  
>"But I really don't"<br>"You're a mummy, they chose Madge because she's a mum" he said.  
>"But why didn't they chose me then"<p>

"She's more experienced" the Doctor said.  
>"I get it now"<br>"You do?" Lily and Cyril asked.  
>"Yes. Mum=mothership" I smiled to myself and suddenly the whole globe of the tower shook and we were flying through what I think was time vortex.<p>

"What's going on?" Lily asked.  
>"No idea but do what I do duck and cover and pretend like it's a plan" the Doctor said.<p>

"Alright so we saved you little tree dudes so now you help us get home.N ow what do we do?" I asked the wood queen and king. Again the queen spoke through Madge.  
>"Think" she said.<br>"What?" the Doctor asked.

"She must only think"  
>"Alright Madge did you hear that. You said it but did you really hear it?" the Doctor asked her.<p>

"Think of what though?" Madge asked, now herself again.  
>"Think of home just think of it you have to picture it really feel it. Your mind is controlling this vessel and you can fly us all back home for Christmas" the Doctor urged her.<p>

"My head is full trees caretaker can't you fly us home?" Madge asked.  
>"I don't really have a home to go too so you really need to feel it think of it as hard as you can Madge think of it until you almost burst" the Doctor told her. <em>Come on take me home to Macy<em> I thought.  
>"Till it hurts then caretaker. Is that what you mean?" she asked not nervously though.<br>"Yes" the Doctor nodded.  
>"Well then home in time for Christmas" she said taking out this piece of paper. I gave the Doctor a confused look but the look he gave me back was this sad I'll explain later look. Madge started making these painful noises and at one point all these memories of the Arwell family started showing on the windows. They were very sweet and happy until it got to one point where we saw the father of the family Reg Arwell flying this plane and it was going down and looked like it was about to crash.<br>"No, no, I don't want to see him die" Madge said crying now. I didn't no how to react to that as I saw how shocked and pained Lily and Cyril's faces were. I just focused on looking at the Doctor for comfort and I saw he was doing the same with me.

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked.

"Mummy is Daddy dead?" Cyril asked.

"Goodbye my love, goodbye" Madge cried and then we landed with a crash.  
>"Is everyone alright" the Doctor asked. We all groaned at the massive headaches we seemed to have. I helped the kids up as I heard the Doctor try to explain to Madge where the life forces of the trees went but apparently Madge didn't care. I kicked on the fallen wood queen and king real quick found out they were just blocks of wood now.<p>

"Where are we?" I asked.  
>"Home, Christmas morning" the Doctor said. I ran to the Doctor and hugged him excitedly at the fact that we were alive.<p>

"Mummy is daddy dead?" Lily asked. Madge looked down at the little piece of paper she had been holding in her hand.  
>"Is that a telegram? Why are you holding a telegram?" Lily asked.<p>

"What's it say? Tell us" Cyril said.  
>"Tell us" Lily added.<br>"We'll go outside to leave you alone" I said to Madge leading the Doctor out. She smiled sadly at me.

"Stay close though alright" she said.  
>"We'll be right outside" the Doctor told her. The Doctor and I walked outside only to find this military plane with two pilots climbing out of the cockpit. I felt my face light up.<p>

"Excuse me but would you two like to explain what is going on?" one of the pilots asked.  
>"You wouldn't happen to be Reg Arwell would you?" the Doctor asked.<br>"Erm yes" he answered.

"LILY, CYRIL, MADGE COME OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW" I ran back in seeing that the three of them were having a very serious moment.  
>"Darcy I'm talking to my children" Madge said.<br>"I know but you really need to come outside now" I smiled at them and I couldn't stop jumping up and down. I made sure that they followed me outside and I just felt this humongous amount of joy when they saw their father/husband. I walked next to the Doctor and held onto his hand and we watched this happy moment unfold before us.

"Now then I believe we have a little girl at home who is eagerly awaiting our arrival" the Doctor smiled at me. We ran to the TARDIS and drove her as quickly as we could to my mom's house on Christmas Eve. I knocked on my mom's door.  
>"we have been waiting for you two for ages" my mom said as she answered the door.<br>"Mummy" Macy said running to me and I hugged her.  
>"Ooh I've missed you so much" I held her close to me.<br>"Your squeezing me too hard mummy I want daddy now" she said and then she ran to the Doctor and tackled him to the ground.  
>"Quick note your dad and Donna are a bit drunk so make sure you talk to them slowly when you see them" My mom whispered to me. I laughed at her. We then did our holiday traditions of going to look at the neighborhood Christmas lights in our pjs and I'm sure it took all of the Doctor's will to not brag and say he'd been to a whole planet made out of Christmas lights. By the time we were getting ready for bed it was early morning and Macy did not seem to want to go to sleep.<br>"Since we are still up do you mind if we make a stop somewhere?" the Doctor asked.  
>"Not at all" I told him. Macy, the Doctor, and I snuck out to the TARDIS and I almost didn't realize where we were until the Doctor knocked on the door of this house we had landed in front of and I heard this familiar angry Scottish accent.<br>"If that is more carol singers I have a water pistol and you don't want to be all wet on a night like this" the voice said said and then the door to the house was opened and I saw Amy wearing a Christmas sweater with a water gun in her hand.

"Hi" I smiled at her. She looked at us and then the water pistol and then grabbed Macy out of my arms and then shot the Doctor and I with the water gun.  
>"What was that for?" the Doctor asked.<br>"You could've texted me or something. It's been almost more than 8 months since I last saw you two" she said.  
>"So why didn't you shoot Macy?" I asked.<br>"Because she is my favorite niece"  
>"She's your only niece"<br>"Exactly"  
>"I love you aunt Amy" Macy smiled up at her.<br>"Awww I love you too" she said back to her as she set her down and then she gave the Doctor and I an angry look.  
>"I'm not going to hug first" she crossed her arms.<br>"And you know I can't resist a hug" I jumped on her.  
>"Alright you do give the best hugs" she admitted hugging me back and then I made the Doctor hug her.<br>"Mr. Pond guess who's here for dinner?" I shouted into the house.  
>"Well look who finally showed up" Rory said appearing in the doorway.<p>

"UNCLE RORY" Macy screamed attacking Rory's leg and latching onto it.

"So I take it you three will be joining us then?" Amy assumed.  
>"If it's no trouble" the Doctor told her.<p>

"There's a place set for you three" Rory said.  
>"But how'd you know we were coming?" I asked.<br>"There's always a place for you three. You dollophead now get inside before you all catch colds" Amy joked with me. I was about to walk in till I noticed something was up with the Doctor, I saw he was actually crying.  
>"Are you alright?" I asked.<p>

"I'm happy crying" he realized.  
>"Well look at you being all humany womany" I threw an arm around his shoulder.<br>"MACY NO" we heard Rory shout and then there was a loud crash.  
>"You need to discipline you daughter" I said to the Doctor.<br>"Why is she always just my daughter when she's in trouble?" the Doctor asked. I then paused and noticed we were standing under the mistletoe.

"Happy Christmas Doctor" I smiled at him.  
>"Happy Christmas Darcy" he smiled back kissing me.<p>

**Awww rewatching this made me realize 1. How much I missed writing this story 2. How much I missed Doctor Who. I'm so sorry that I have kept you all waiting so long. I shall now call you guys the readers that waited. I sincerely hope that this long chapter can pay off for the long and torturous wait I gave you guys and I hope you all enjoyed it :D**


	8. The Lightening Theif

**So this chapter kind of popped into my head today and I was like OMG I need to right this now :D So enjoy it. **

"DOCTOR!" I shouted as the console sparked and it felt like the TARDIS was in free fall right now.  
>"I KNOW, I KNOW THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR LETTING YOU DRIVE" he said running around trying to make it stop sparking.<p>

"Hey" I said to him. It sparked again and this time smoke was being emitted around the room.

"Right well then it seems like we got caught in some sort of transdimensional portal while flying through the time vortex" he said taking down the scanner.

"That can happen?" I asked giving up on trying to fix the TARDIS now while hanging on for dear life.  
>"Well apparently it can" the Doctor said sounding quite surprised himself. I looked at the scanner and saw that we were caught in some sort of tunnel that was like a spectrum of colors pulling us towards something. It was completely different from the normal storm clouds you could see in the vortex.<br>"Alright well I guess the best plan for us then is to just hold on to each other and scream like our lives depend on it" the Doctor said.  
>"Alright then" I nodded as we grabbed on to each other and duck and covered on the floor.<p>

"You know this is quite a lovely start to a honeymoon" the Doctor joked.  
>"Shut up" I told him. Suddenly we landed with a great thump and the lights seemed to go down.<br>"Great we lost power" the Doctor sighed as he opened the doors, but he seemed to be struck speechless. I went to after him and was struck with same amount of speechlessness.  
>"Where are we?" I asked taking a step out onto this bridge that I swear could be the real life version of rainbow road from Mario Kart. Beyond the bridge was this sort of golden shiny kingdom and the stars shined brightly behind it.<p>

"Do you see this place?"I asked the Doctor. But I found he was inside trying to figure out was wrong with the TARDIS. _He's such a boy_ I thought considering how he just loved to fiddle around with the TARDIS.

"HELP" I heard this kid scream. Not waiting to see if the Doctor was coming I ran for it and saw further on the bridge these two kids. One was this blonde boy, who was dangling off the side of bridge and the other was this boy with black hair clutching on to the blonde kids hand. I slid next to the boy with black hair and got a hold of the blonde kid's arm and hefted him up easily. We both caught our breath for a moment as we laid down on the bridge.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded looking slightly scared.  
>"Alright Darcy turns out Sexy just got a bit of a beating going through that portal and it drained a lot of her power but we should be fine and be off by tomorrow. Just had a little wibbly wobbly problems happen there. Did I miss something?" the Doctor asked now noticing the two terrified kids in front of us.<p>

"For one this bridge needs handrails or something! Honestly someone's going to die pretty soon just because they tripped!" I said standing up to catch my breath.

"Hello there I'm the Doctor, or call me John Smith if you like either way it doesn't really matter but I prefer the Doctor it makes me sound cooler" the Doctor said flourishing his jacket. The kids stayed silent.  
>"Alright well I'm Darcy Lightwood and I prefer to be called Darcy" I introduced myself.<br>"Thor Odinson thank you for saving my life" the blonde kid introduced himself.

"Thor? You mean like the God of Thunder?" I asked laughing now. But the Doctor elbowed me in the side when he realized we were actually talking to the real deal.  
>"Never mind. It was my pleasure saving your life Thor"<p>

"And who might you be?" I asked getting to level with the boy with black hair.  
>"Loki" he said quietly.<br>"Hello Loki" I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
>"Right well we've got 24 hour's to kill you two wouldn't mind showing us a place to park our home for the night would you?" the Doctor asked leaning against the TARDIS.<p>

"You two live in that box?" Thor asked looking around it curiously.

"Yes quite a squeeze too" the Doctor joked.  
>"And it travels through the bifrost too?" Loki questioned.<br>"The what?" the Doctor and I asked in unison.  
>"The bifrost it's how we travel between realms" Thor pointed to something behind us and we saw this tunnel that looked exactly like what we had been traveling through.<p>

"I guess it does. Speaking realms where are we?" I asked.  
>"Asgard" Thor said proudly.<br>"OOooooh that's nice. Never heard of it but it sounds lovely" I smiled.  
>"Now then we best move this then shall we" the Doctor suggested.<br>"How do you expect us to move good old Sexy?" I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Hang on a moment" the Doctor shouted as he walked inside the TARDIS and within seconds wheels appeared underneath the TARDIS.

"Alright Thor you wouldn't mind helping me push would you?" the Doctor asked. Thor smiled at him and got behind the TARDIS with the Doctor and they started pushing it. Loki and I slowly walked behind them.  
>"So why were you two hanging out around the edge of bridge?" I asked.<p>

"We heard the noise of your house crashing onto the bridge and went to see what it was and then Thor slipped" Loki explained being slightly quiet.

"Is he your brother?" I asked trying to make conversation now since I saw that Thor and the Doctor were now talking animatedly while pushing the TARDIS. Loki nodded.  
>"Older or younger?"<p>

"Older" he answered.

"You two seem to get along very well" He smiled at me.

"How come you dress like a man?" he asked looking at my sweatshirt and jeans combo. I laughed at that.  
>"Well where I am from this is acceptable to wear out in public?"<br>"Where are you from then?"

"Two places, Earth and TARDIS" I told him.

"That tiny box? You come from that tiny box?" he asked.  
>"oh Loki I don't just come from it the Doctor and I rule it" I smiled at him.<br>"OH DARCY QUEEN OF TARDIS Help us push this up this hill" the Doctor said. Loki and I ran towards the Doctor and Thor and the four us trudged all the way up this hill till finally we found this alleyway to hide the TARDIS in this little village.  
>"Alright well you two were very helpful so now vamoose" the Doctor tried to shoo them away.<br>"Can't we see what's inside the box of yours?" Thor asked.  
>"Right I would but it's a bit well dark in there" the Doctor said.<p>

"Maybe tomorrow before we leave?" I suggested.

"But Darcy we're running on a tight schedule if we want to see a black hole from a safe distance we-" I gave the Doctor a look towards the kids and nudged Thor and Loki and they both made puppy dog faces.  
>"I guess we could" the Doctor said. And the two of them smiled.<br>"Thor, Loki" we heard this woman's voice shout. The Doctor and I waved to them.  
>"By the way might be best to not tell anyone about us alright?" the Doctor asked before they ran off.<br>"Why can't we tell anyone?" Thor asked.

"Well our home is sort of special and if anyone found out about it they'd want to take it from us not to mention do research on it and I like keeping my secret thing's secret if you know what I mean" the Doctor continued.  
>"So you have to pinky promise this" I added.<br>"Pinky Promise?" the Doctor questioned.  
>"What's that?" Thor looked excited now. I got down on their level and held out my pinky and told them what a pinky promise was. Nearly a minute later they were both pros at it and then they ran off.<p>

"So we're alone now" the Doctor whispered to me kissing me on the cheek before pulling me into the TARDIS with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and I had been having a popcorn fight while watching a movie later that evening when we heard a knock at the door.<br>"Since when do people knock?" I asked out loud. I went to go answer it and at first saw nobody until I looked down.  
>"Hello there Loki" I said.<p>

"Could you walk with me for a moment?"he asked.  
>"Um sure" I said.<br>"Doctor I'll be back in a moment" I shouted into the TARDIS before walking out and closing the door behind me. We both started walking in silence for a moment.

"You know how you made me do that pinky promise thing to keep your secret?" he asked.  
>"Yes" I smiled at him.<p>

"Can you keep mine then?" he asked holding his pinky out to me.

"Yes I can" I said wrapping my pinky around his. He looked nervous for a moment and then finally said.  
>"I pushed Thor off the bridge"<em> Hang on what?<em> I thought. When he said secret I thought it was going to be something like taking to many cookies from the cookie jar not nearly murdering his brother all Lion King style.  
>"Sorry?" I asked hoping I heard him wrong.<p>

"I love Thor but that's the thing everybody loves him. I feel so forgotten and alone and I just keep wondering what life would be like if he wasn't around. I didn't mean to do it on purpose it just happened and I grabbed for him at the last moment and I guess it's good that Thor thinks he slipped" he said trying to cover his mistake up.

"You know you're wrong about no one loving you. I'm sure your parents love you. I'm sure Thor loves you. In fact I bet you two can't live without the other because you two are so close" I told him.

"You're lying" he said looking teary eyed and crossing his arms.

"Alright so if I am wrong than I do know someone who loves you"  
>"Who?"<br>"I do" I grabbed his hand.  
>"Really?" I nodded, pulling him into a hug. I looked at the night sky and saw how dark it was.<p>

"Just remember that alright? And try not to kill your brother again" I told him. He nodded.  
>"And also try and see how much others love you too" he half nodded now.<p>

"Well then I guess it's time you go on back home" I suggested as we walked back to the TARDIS holding hands now. His hand felt really cold in mine for some reason.  
>"I won't be missed" he said. I looked at him.<br>"Or possibly my mother might be worried sick" he said a bit over dramatically.  
>"That's right" I nodded back at him.<br>"I'll see you in the morning Darcy" he said as he ran off.

* * *

><p>"Well then Thor, Loki welcome to the TARDIS" the Doctor said opening the door. The both of their eyes became so huge that I couldn't hold back my laughter as they ohhh'd and awwww'd at everything. They absolutely adored every room we showed them. When it was time for them to leave Thor gave us a joyous formal goodbye to the both of us. Loki said a formal goodbye to the Doctor and then tugged me down to his height.<br>"This is for you" he said handing me a flower.  
>"Thank you" I told him. And then he wrapped his arms around my neck.<br>"I don't want you to leave" he said. Was he crying?

"I'll come back someday" I promised trying to pry him off me.  
>"Remember what I told you last night" I told him. He nodded and hugged me around my waist before the Doctor and I left.<p>

"So now then where to now? OOooh I've got an idea. Let's go to Camelot again" the Doctor suggested. It took us three attempts to finally find the right place. On the fourth try somebody was pounding on the door shouting for the Doctor. The Doctor ran for the door and tripped over something.  
>"Are you alright?" I asked.<br>"No I tripped over Mjolnir" the Doctor complained rubbing his foot.  
>"Gesundheit?" I laughed.<br>"No it's the hammer of Thor" he explained.  
>"How'd that get in here?"<br>"We can guess about it later right now I need to figure out what crazy woman is knocking on the door.

(**AN: If you want to figure out who is knocking on the door then go to my two girls in Camelot story chapter 55. So right now I'm going to fast forward to the end of that point to continue you this chapter sorry if it's a bit confusing)**

"So where to next?" I asked.  
>"Probably Asgard we need to drop off that hammer" the Doctor said pulling a lever. The Doctor parked the TARDIS in this room where apparently the hammer was kept.<p>

"I'll go return it" I told the Doctor walking out the door with the hammer in my hand. I found myself in this room filled with trophies of some sort. I then saw this pedestal holding a replica of Mjolnir. Then suddenly it the hammer I was holding disintegrated in my hand. _What the hell_ ? I thought freaking out now.

"Darcy?" I heard this man's voice say from the other side of the room. I turned around and saw this tall handsome man with black hair, pale skin, and was wearing this green sort of armor.  
>"Loki?" I asked smiling.<p>

"I knew that would help you to remember to come see me again" he said walking towards me now.

"You made a replica of your brother's hammer just so you could bring me back here?" I asked. He nodded.  
>"I didn't need a reminder" I smiled at him.<br>"You haven't changed a bit"  
>"Timelord thing" We just stood there for a moment examining each other and I had to stand on my toes now to do this but I hugged him around the neck and he smiled at me.<p>

**Awwwww how cute :D hope you all liked it. **


	9. Good as Gold

**Based off a little Doctor Who short that was apparently on CBBC also cuz today's opening ceremonies for the Olympics I hope you enjoy this and sorry if it's a bit wonky I wrote this quickly :D GAH DOCTOR WHO'S COMING BACK IN AUGUST GUYS! lakjdslkfjaslkdfjlk;asdjf**

I was looking through this nifty little handbook I found in the TARDIS library.  
>"Doctor" I said turning towards him.<br>"Yes Darcy" the Doctor said to me.  
>"It says here in the intrepid universe traveler handbook. That if you want to be known as a proper space traveler you have to go one adventure at least once a week" I laughed.<p>

"Well?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me with this michievious look on his face.  
>"Well we haven't been on adventure in ages" I playfully hit him on the nose with the book. We both smiled and laughed at each other as the Doctor excitedly skipped to the console.<p>

"Your absolutely right. Adventure it is" he pointed his sonic at the console and the whole TARDIS shook violently.  
>"What's you just do?" I asked jumping a bit at the sudden movement.<p>

"Exactly what you asked me to I set the TARDIS to adventure setting" he complained pulling a lever and the part of the console he was standing by sparked. There were alarms going off.  
>"Are you sure you didn't set it to kill Darcy and Doctor settings?" I asked, going over the part of the TARDIS that was smoking. The Doctor stuck his head in through the smoke and when he reappeared his hair was practically standing up.<p>

"That was supposed to happen" he coughed.

"I'm sure it was" I joked.

"Perhaps I should place the setting down just a smidge" I nodded. At him and he just ended up making the TARDIS shake even more violently.  
>"What's happening now?" I asked.<br>"The TARDIS is crashing"  
>"Oh that's just great" I mumbled. The Doctor kept making failed attempts but nothing seemed to work.<br>"Maybe it's up to me now to save us both"  
>"Awwww I like saving the day" he complained. I shimmied over to a couple controls. I had to pull one lever down with one hand, hold a button down using the other, and then use my foot to pull another lever, so now I was practically lying on the whole console. The TARDIS kept shaking violently and when it finally stopped I fell to the floor with a loud bang and was covered in smoke.<p>

"Darcy are you alright do you still have your eyebrows?" the Doctor asked running over to me.  
>"Why would you ask me that do you want us to have matching eyebrows?" I asked.<br>"That is not funny" I laughed to myself and when the smoke disappeared the Doctor started laughing. I stood up and looked in a mirror and saw my hair was standing on end. I hit him in the shoulder.  
>"Ow" he complained grabbing it.<p>

"So where did we land?" I asked trying to control my hair as the Doctor pulled down the scanner.

"I'm not quite sure it appears to be like we have landed in the middle of an Olympic running track" the Doctor said. And right there the doors were opened and Olympic runner came in carrying the Olympic torch. He looked a bit horrified but awed at the same time.  
>"Where am I?" he asked.<p>

"What the heck happened to your hair?" he asked looking at me. I tried to flatten it again.

"Yes, yes, yes from the look of this, I would say that you are an Olympic torch bearer for the London 2012 games right? Well I'm the Doctor, this is Darcy and welcome to our spaceship the TARDIS" the Doctor said nonchalantly.  
>"And yes it is bigger on the inside then it is on the out" I said for him.<p>

"Oh and as for my hair that's a story for another time" I explained.

"Listen there was something chasing me and that's why I didn't see your box" the torch bearer said to us.  
>"What was chasing you?" I asked. And right behind him appeared a weeping angel. I let out a little scream and jumped on the Doctor's back.<br>"Is that really necessary?" he asked.  
>"Right sorry" I got down from it.<p>

"DON'T BLINK" we told the torch bearer. The TARDIS sparked and the next thing we knew the torch was in the angel's hand.

"How'd it do that?" the torch bearer asked.

"It's trying to steal the flame" I realized.

"It wants to destroy the very spirit of respect, excellence, and the friendship it represents. Well at least it's trying to" the Doctor threatened as he took out his sonic. The next that happened the angel disappeared but the bad part was the runner did as well. I quickly ran to go catch the torch and caught it in my grasp.  
>"What'd you do now?" I asked the Doctor. HE quickly looked at his sonic.<br>"Well I destroyed the angel but accidentally sent the runner to 1912 ooops" he simply said with a nervous smile on his face.  
>"So what are we supposed to do with this?" I pointed to the torch. Then a bright idea formed in my mind.<p>

"No Darcy, don't, no no no no" I ignored the Doctor's protest as I ran out the door but I quickly ran into somebody and almost burned them.  
>"OOOOO watch out there you almost burned me" a familiar voice laughed. I looked up and saw the 10th Doctor.<br>"So which regeneration are you with?" he asked.  
>"NO wait I don't want to know but listen do you mind if I take this its really important right now" he said. I couldn't say anything I just handed him the torch with a smile on my face.<br>"Thanks so I guess all see you at some point then. Anyways enjoy the ceremony" he turned away from me and shouted "ALLONGSY!"

I walked back into the TARDIS.

"That's why I didn't want you to run out" the Doctor told me. I just smiled at him.  
>"So shall we try going on another adventure then?"<p>

"Oh you know it" I ruffled his hair as we took off.


	10. One Very Big Crossover prologue

**AHHHHHH sorry I'm super excited I just saw the new trailers for Merlin and Doctor Who and I got so excited that I decided to write this, I hope you all enjoy it :D Also this contains characters from other stories I have written so quick warning just in case it gets confusing. And just so no one's getting confused I'm posting this on both my Doctor Who and my Merlin Fan Fic. **

"Thanks again Jack for watching her, you have no idea how much she loves the Torchwood base" the Doctor shouted outside the TARDIS door.

"Good luck to the both of you" Jack told us with Macy placed on his hip.  
>"I'm sorry but what do we need good luck for?" I asked. The Doctor covered my ears.<br>"I haven't told her yet" I could hear him shout at Jack.  
>"You'll find out soon enough" Jack said to me. I looked up at the Doctor but he just smiled and closed the door.<p>

"Alright so where are we headed?" I asked.

"Have you heard of the lost city of Atlantis?" he asked as we leaned against the console now.  
>"Heard about it? My grandma helped achaeologist search for it years ago but ended up being unsuccessful. Why do you ask?" I asked,having a guess at where this was going.<p>

"I think it's about time we find it" the Doctor smiled at me.  
>"That's what we're doing we're going to find a lost city?"<p>

"Well it's a bit hard to explain. Let me just say the game is afoot" the Doctor smirked while pulling a lever as we took off.

* * *

><p>"BINGLEY package for you from Darcy" John Watson shouted as he walked up the stairs in 221B to find Sherlock playing his violin and Bingley Mason updating Sherlock's blog. She looked up from the laptop at her colleaguesemi-boyfriend.  
>"Who's it from?" she asked.<br>"Who do you think?" John smiled as he sat the package down in front of her.  
>"Darcy" Sherlock cut Bingley off.<br>"Couldn't help myself" he tried to make up for what his interuption as Bingley and John glared at him.  
>"You know she could just come by and visit" John said as he reclined back in a chair.<br>"If you were doing the things her and the Doctor were doing would you bother visiting us?" Bingley scoffed.  
>"I would, but it would just be to visit John not you" Sherlock interrupted them again.<br>"Oh just go back to playing Beethoven's 9th"

"It's Beethoven's 5th thank you very much" he mumbled. Bingley rolled her eyes and finally opened the box to find three vortex manipulators and a TARDIS blue envelope.

* * *

><p>"RORY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET NEW MILK" Amelia Pond shouted at her husband.<br>"I did" Rory snapped back as he put on a sweater that Amy liked to call his grandpa sweater.

"How come this one smells all funny and taste weird?"  
>"It's soy"<br>"Why would you get soy milk?"

"You said you wanted to go on a diet"  
>"So you changed our milk"<br>"Yeah" before Amy could give him a clever comeback there was a knock at the door.  
>"I'll get that" Rory said eager to get out of this beginning argument. He went to open the door and found his daughter standing there with a package in her hand.<br>"Hello sweeties look who sent us a package" River held out the package to Rory.

* * *

><p>"Castiel!Castiel!Castiel" Castiel Pendragon heard Gwaine shout at her. She didn't realize he was actually talking to her till he nudged her shoulder.<br>"Are you ignoring me princess?" he asked.  
>"Sorry I didn't know if you were actually talking to me. It's just ever since Anya's children started to learn how to walk I've been hearing Anya and Merlin yell at Cas a lot because, he's a little trouble maker, and so I sort of ignored anybody who's been shouting Castiel because I'm assuming it has nothing to do with me" she tried to explain.<br>"Did that come out right?" she asked once she hoped Gwaine had pieced that together  
>"It made sense to me" he laughed.<br>"So what's got you running across the courtyard shouting my name?"

"We found a box" he said.  
>"You were on patrol and you found a box and you felt that was important to tell me because?"<br>"It had your name on it and Arthur's…and Merlin's…and Anya's" he said. Castiel froze for a moment.

"Did it look old or new?" she asked.  
>"In between"<p>

"Do you know who it was sent from?" she asked.  
>"Someone called the Doctor" Gwaine was nearly scared to death as Castiel let out this excited gasp.<br>"Where is it, where is it, where is it?" she was almost jumping up and down now out of excitement.

"We put it in the council room for Arthur to look at"

"Get Merlin and Anya and tell them to meet me there" she told him. She let out a little silent but excited scream as she picked up her skirts and nearly ran for the council room. When she opened the doors she expected to find Amy standing next to the box but all she found was Arthur standing over this box with Lily peeking in over the sides.  
>"What are you doing?" Castiel asked as she walked up to Lily and grabbed her around the middle surprising her and making her laugh.<br>"I was looking at the box" Lily smiled.  
>"What are these?" Arthur asked picking up these strange looking bracelets.<p>

"We're here" Anya let out this huge exhausted sigh as her and Merlin came into the room with their kids on their backs.  
>"We were having a piggy back ride race….bad idea" Merlin managed to wheeze out. They walked towards the box and all 4 of them looked into it together. They saw the strange bracelets, which were actually vortex manipulators, 21'st century clothes, and a TARDIS blue envelope.<p>

"Well if no one's going to pick it up and read it I guess I will then" Castiel smiled letting her curiosity get the best of her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Atlantis was once a lost treasure to the world many years ago, but now it is your chance to come and find it. Meet Darcy and I in Cairo 1944 to begin the hunt. The first one to find Atlantis get's bragging rights for all their life and it's a once in a lifetime chance that we're hoping you'll join us on<em>

_Signed,_

_The Doctor_" I read out the letter the Doctor had handed me.  
>"Why Cairo?" I asked.<br>"I thought we could start this out a bit all Indiana Jonesy" he said.  
>"So what do you think?" he asked.<br>"I'm up for it" I smiled at him.

"Good because we're here" he exclaimed opening the doors to find ourselves in this crowded market.

"Right well all we have to do is find our friends first"

**Gahahhhhhhhh this is gonna be so much fun to write I hope you all are eagerly awaiting the next part.**


	11. One Very Big Crossover

**Ok gonna admit this isn't my best I'm sure a lot of the characters are OOC but I just wanted to finish this crossover up. And guys can I just say it September 1st is this saturday and we've got Pond Life this monday ahhhhhh. I've missed writing Darcy so much and I'm so excited to write about her again. YAY!**

"How do you even walk in these?" Arthur asked as him, Castiel, Merlin and Anya walked through the streets of Cairo now wearing 21st century clothing. Arthur and Merlin weren't very used to the loose clothing yet.  
>"You get used to them. God it's been so long I feel like it's been forever since I've worn jeans" Anya sighed as she twirled around getting a full view of the place.<br>"Everything's so amazing here" she giggled.  
>"So where are we supposed to find them?" Merlin asked.<br>"I'm not sure" Castiel replied but then she heard a high pitched squeal and turned her head to the right and saw her sister, along with her husband Rory, and this other lady with huge blonde curls who she obviously knew was River Song.  
>"AMY!"<p>

"CASTIEL!" Amy shouted back. The two ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. Amy was so excited she actually lifted her older sister off the ground a bit.  
>"I've missed you so much" Castiel said as she hugged Amy again. Everyone else in the small group said hello to each other.<p>

"So you must be my dear old auntie then?" the woman introduced herself to me.

"Yes I am it's a pleasure to meet you River" Castiel hugged her.  
>"Hang on she's our niece?" Arthur asked Castiel. The two women looked between each other and smiled. Arthur hated it when girls did things like this to him.<br>"It's a long story" she told him.  
>"Alright so where do we head off too?" Anya asked as she protectively held onto Merlin's hand knowing he wasn't used to the time era still as he looked nervously around at everything.<br>"Well knowing the Doctor when he invites people somewhere he's usually somewhere completely different" Rory explained as the group of seven people started walking in a direction.

* * *

><p>The streets of Cairo were very crowded.<br>"Are you sure this is the right place" Sherlock complained as they walked through the crowded market.

"Yes I'm sure, well more sure then Sherlock was" Bingley commented.

"It's not my fault I don't know how these stupid bracelets work" he commented.  
>"Will you two shut up it's bloody hot out here and I'm tired of hearing the two of you bicker" John snapped. Honestly the two had not shut up once.<p>

"Sorry John" Bingley sighed.  
>"BINGLEY" they heard someone shout.<br>"See I told you I found the right place" she bragged as they started walking towards the voice and they soon spotted Darcy and the Doctor. Darcy ran to her best friend and hugged her.  
>"Ewwww don't hug me it's to hot" Bingley complained.<br>"Well you three made it all in one piece that's good" the Doctor congratulated them.  
>"Is this all of us?" John asked.<br>"No there's more, 7 infact" Sherlock blurted out.  
>"How'd you know that?" Darcy asked.<br>"Darcy I'm me" Sherlock commented. They all stood around looking at each other and their surroundings while they waited. Suddenly two flashes of red came from the side and attacked Darcy in a hug.  
>"What is it with you girls and jumping on each other and hugging?" Sherlock asked.<br>"Oh shut up you" Darcy commented as she hugged Darcy and Amy back.  
>"All right we've got quite a few introductions to go through so listen carefully"<br>"Sherlock, Bingley, and John, this is River, Rory, Amy, Arthur, Castiel, Anya, and Merlin. Amy and Rory, this is Sherlock, John, and Bingley. River, this is Sherlock, John, Bingley, Castiel, Arthur, Anya, and Merlin. Castiel, Arthur, Anya, and Merlin this is River, Sherlock, John, and Bingley. How we all know each other is going to include a lot of long and detailed stories that I'm sure we can talk about later while eating Shwarma" the Doctor introduced them all very quickly. The group all said hello to each other.  
>"Why is she staring at me like that?" Sherlock asked the group when he noticed Castiel staring at him.<br>"Because you're amazing" Castiel smiled as she randomly hugged him and then let go when Arthur cleared his throat.

"So then we're all here I guess that means we should start with this right?"  
>"Come on you should know I'm really upset you didn't invite me" this voice said. The whole group turned around and saw Jack Harkness.<br>"Aren't you supposed to be babysitting?" Darcy asked.  
>"Well the minute the Doctor told me about it I just went off with this little beauty right here. So technically I am still babysitting her" Jack teased as he pointed to his vortex manipulator.<br>"I thought I made sure it didn't work" the Doctor told him.  
>"I know a guy" Jack shrugged and then he looked over at Anya.<p>

"Hello and who might you be?" he asked smiling at her.  
>"NO" Darcy, the Doctor, and Merlin shouted at him.<br>"I can't say hello to anyone these days now can I?"

"So unless we have any other unexpected guests I think we should start this thing" River suggested.

"Jack would you like to be on the Doctor and I's team" Darcy offered.

"Well is there any other team I would be on?" he asked walking over to them.  
>"Good luck then" Arthur smirked at them.<br>"And may the best win" River smirked back.  
>"Eh eh may the odds be ever in your favor" Bingley corrected her.<p>

"OOOO I like you" Castiel smiled. The groups then all ran off in different directions.

* * *

><p>"I have no clue where Atlantis is?" Bingley admitted as they started walking off.<p>

"It's located in Athens and the next plane from here to there is at 4:00 o'clock" Sherlock informed them. John and Bingley gave him an astonished look.  
>"Saw it on a sign earlier"<br>"Or we could just use these babies" Bingley suggested as she pointed to her vortex manipulator. She tried to use it but it didn't work. John and Sherlock tried there's as well.  
>"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Bingley sighed.<br>"What?" Sherlock and John asked in unison.  
>"The batteries are dead"<br>"Well maybe we can still beat them if we catch the plane?" John suggested.  
>"Oh yes we definitely stand a chance against a bunch of time travelers"<br>"You never know I'm only making suggestions here" Suddenly Bingley eyed a motorbike with a side car and hopped on it.  
>"John get on behind me. Sherlock get in the sidecar" The boys were about to question her methods till she gave them one of her threatening looks and they obeyed.<br>"Do you even know how to drive a motorbike?" John asked.  
>"It's gonna be one of those days" Bingley told him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright so Atlantis how do we plan on getting there?" Merlin asked.<br>"I don't know" Arthur shrugged.  
>"Well we can't use these things the batteries are dead" Castiel told them.<p>

"Doctor I don't see Indiana Jones anywhere" they suddenly heard this familiar voice say. Castiel, Arthur, Merlin, and Anya all looked to their right and saw this tall man with spiked up hair wearing a blue suit with a very young Darcy beside him.

"Look don't blame me this is where a friend of mine said he last saw him" the man answered back. At that moment Anya was just looking around taking in her surroundings until she noticed Arthur's clothes. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, cacky's, some boots, and a satchel.  
>"Oh Doctor you genius" she whispered to herself.<br>"What?" Merlin whispered.  
>"Hang on a moment" she said to her group. She quickly went to a hat stand in a nearby bar and snatched up a brown fedora and placed it on Arthur's head.<br>"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just wait" Anya whispered.  
>"Wow Arthur you look really hot" Castiel complimented him.<br>"It's the weather that's making me all sweaty and I don't get it why am I wearing this hat?" he asked.  
>"That's him" young Darcy shouted at the man. Soon she quickly ran to them.<br>"Hang on Darcy you don't want to just jump on him" the man shouted after her.  
>"Hello I'm Darcy Lightwood it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Jones" she introduced herself to Arthur.<br>"What?" he asked. Anya stepped on his foot.  
>"Um hello?"<br>"Wow you look different then I pictured you but wow. I mean really….wow" she squealed and grabbed onto the arm of the man next to her.  
>"Doctor this is amazing" they heard her whisper. The Doctor gave them a questioning look.<br>"Nice to meet you I'm the Doctor" he introduced himself.  
>"Are you Merriam?" Darcy asked Castiel.<br>"Yes, yes I am" Castiel lied.

"Hi wow you're gorgeous" she complimented her.

"So what are you searching for?" Darcy asked. Merlin, Arthur, and Castiel looked at Anya realizing what she had done. Anya smiled at herself.

"Darcy" the Doctor commented.  
>"We're searching for Atlantis" Merlin told her.<br>"Atlantis? Really? Well then how would you like a special ride" Darcy offered.  
>"Darcy" the Doctor commented.<br>"You know where it is?" Castiel asked.

"Well I don't but I'm sure the Doctor does we'd be glad to take you there wouldn't we" The Doctor looked like he was about to object towards her but quickly gave in when he saw the look on Darcy's face.  
>"Follow me" the Doctor offered. The group quickly had a little celebration now that they knew they were getting taken there by TARDIS.<br>"So how is that the Doctor?" Arthur asked Castiel

"He changes his face sometimes" she explained.  
>"That was brilliant by the way Anya" Merlin complimented her.<p>

"Thank you" she said back.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe it that's so like him to not let us use these" River said when she tried to use her vortex manipulator.<br>"I think he wants this to be a fair game that's why" Rory suggested.  
>"So how do we plan on getting to a city that's under water?" Amy asked.<br>"Oh I have an idea" River said when she noticed a certain man and started walking towards him as she put on her Hallucinogenic lipstick.  
>"What's she doing?" Rory asked.<br>"You don't want to know" Amy told him. River tapped the man on the shoulder and saw that the guy had dark hair and a mustache.  
>"Howard Stark?" River asked hopefully.<br>"Yes" he winked at her. She kissed him right there on the spot.  
>"River" Rory shouted at her feeling the father in him come out.<br>"What? I'm only making sure we get a free ride from the greatest inventor of our time" she said as if it was nothing.

* * *

><p>"You cut off the battery supplies on the vortex manipulator" Darcy asked as her the Doctor and Jack walked around.<br>"Of course I did I wanted it to be fair besides I don't plan on there just being one winner" he answered.  
>"Are you kidding me" Darcy said.<br>"Nope" he smiled at her.  
>"Come on I wouldn't have come if I knew there was going to be no real competition"<p>

"I didn't even invite you" the Doctor told him.  
>"Right cause I'm your go to babysitter" Jack said.<p>

"And we love you" Darcy said trying to make him feel better"

"Hang on why did you invite all these people here?" Darcy asked.  
>"I had to use up my Shwarma gift card your mum gave to me last Christmas. $100 for a food gift card? I mean honestly how much does she think I eat?" Darcy and Jack rolled their eyes at him.<br>"So brought everyone here for nothing?"  
>"I thought I would give them a special day you know. One adventure and then a free dinner"<p>

"That's really sweet actually" Darcy said.  
>"I know it is that's why I came up with that plan. Now then I guess we should go to the restaurant that's where we're gonna meet everyone when this is all over after all" the Doctor sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"So who are you really?" the Doctor asked Castiel as she leaned against the railing in the TARDIS as she watched Arthur and Darcy talk to each other.<br>"Merriam Ravenwood" she lied. The Doctor raised one of his eyebrows.  
>"Alright? How'd you catch on?"she asked.<br>"For starters I don't recall Indy having an English accent"  
>"I'm the Queen of Camelot and Indy is King Arthur"<br>"No you're not"  
>"Yes I am, you'll see"<br>"When?"  
>"In the future"<br>"I look forward to that" We both looked at Darcy and Arthur.  
>"Are you gonna tell her?"<br>"No I would never"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because look at how happy she is" the Doctor smiled at her. The TARDIS stopped.  
>"Alright here we are then Atlantis when it was at it's greatest too" the Doctor announced. They all stepped out of the TARDIS. It looked amazing. Everything was clean and proper and beautiful. It really was a Utopia. Just then Castiel, Arthur, Merlin, and Anya disappeared.<br>"Where'd they go?" Darcy asked. The Doctor pulled her back into the TARDIS as he told her that they had messed with time in some sort of weird way and that taking an archaeologist back to the past just sent them back to their original time so they wouldn't be spoiled of what actually happened.

* * *

><p>"Well we stole a motorbike, got on a plane and a boat and here we are in the middle of the ocean" John sighed.<br>"Did you have any idea of how we were supposed to go from here Sherlock?" Bingley asked.  
>"Find a submarine?"<br>"Oh sure and I'm positive there are just hundreds of them just lying around somewhere" Bingley said. Just then this great shadow passed over them and a sort of jet hovered on the deck of the ship a door was opened and they saw River, Amy, Rory, and some guy.  
>"Want a ride?" River asked.<br>"Sure" the three said in unison as they hopped on the plane.  
>"Is that Tony Stark's dad?" Bingley asked.<br>"Possibly" Amy hinted.  
>"Alright everyone hold on tight we're going in" Howard told them.<br>"Going in where?" John asked.  
>"Into the water"<p>

"But we can't this is the plane" Rory pointed out.  
>"Always the logical one aren't you Rory" Sherlock smacked him on the shoulder. Howard put the plane into a nose dive and everyone was trying to not let out any girlish scream they had in them as they hit the water. The wings of the plane pulled in and they were going through the water like it was just a normal submarine.<br>"I see it" Amy announced as they saw the underground city that had once been Atlantis and at that moment everyone disappeared and Howard Stark suddenly became very confused about what he was doing in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

><p>"Ok so you put all of this together just to spend a gift card?" Castiel asked as she took a bite into her Shwarma.<br>"Yes I thought it was a very good idea?" the Doctor said.

"You could have just said want to go out for dinner" Bingley told him.  
>"But where's the fun in that?"<br>"Less running around" Arthur commented. The dinner went quite nice actually. Everyone got along well with each other. The Doctor and Darcy looked at all of the people with them and knew they were loved at that moment. That even some from hundreds of years ago would come see them at a moment's notice.  
>"I'd like to make a toast" Darcy stood up.<br>"To having the most brilliant friends in the universe that anyone could ask for" she smiled.  
>"Cheers" they all said back clinking their glasses.<p>

**Sorry it's not the best but I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	12. Pond Life

"Hello, ahem sorry didn't mean to sound so formal. WAZZUP Amy, Rory, and whoever else may be there. If I'm possibly there at the moment HI ME" Darcy exclaimed as the Ponds listened to their answering machine while drinking a glass of wine. Rory and Amy laughed at the phone.

**"_Come on lock it, lock it, lock it" I said to the Doctor as we ran out of this hallway. The Doctor soniced the door shut and took a quick breather._**  
><strong> <em>"Doctor we need to find a way out" I shouted at him as we stopped on this very narrow bridge with a lake of lava below us. There was no way we could get out the door on the other side of us was locked and I had no intentions of reopening the door we had just ran out of. Somehow we had gotten ourselves in a bit of a mishap and we were now being chased by Sontaran's. Thank god River had Macy in the TARDIS with her.<em>**

"Anyways I'm checking in it's been a long time since we've seen each other. I miss you two soo much and so does Macy, wanna say hi baby?" she spoke to someone off the phone.

"HI Aunty Amy and Uncle Rory" Macy's voice shouted apparently she still didn't know how to use a phone yet.  
>"Awwww" Amy squealed.<br>"Right so how are you?"

_**"Would you stop pacing it's making me nervous" the Doctor snapped at me.**  
><strong> "Don't yell at me for pacing I have a very good reason for pacing" I jabbed a finger at him. He just jabbed one of his bony fingers back at me. Just then the doors on both sides of us opened to reveal Sontarans coming towards.<strong> _

_**"Oh come on really?" I shouted out to no one.  
><strong>_

"Not much to report from us" Darcy admitted.

**_"Hang on a moment" the Doctor realized as he reached in his pocket and took out this very large surfboard.  
>"Do not ask how long that's been in there or how I got it in one of my pockets" the Doctor grunted as he threw the surfboard down to the lava below us.<em>**

"Well actually….."

**_The Doctor grabbed my hand.  
>"You ready?"<br>"No" I shook my head at him knowing what he was going to do next. He smiled at me his wonderful mischievous smile.  
>"Geronimo" he shouted as he jumped off the bridge and pulled me down with him.<em>**

"We may have surfed the firefalls of Florieal 9. Not deliberately just the easiest way out" she added.

_**"I love s'mores" I sighed as I laid my head down on the Doctor's shoulder while we cooked them with Macy in a fireplace at the hotel we were staying at. Macy smiled at her puffed up marshmallow and touched it then quickly flinched away when she realized how hot it was. **  
><strong> "Ow Daddy I hurt myself" Macy said as tears formed in her eyes. He took her little finger in his hand and kissed it.<strong>  
><em>"We also stayed at the Overlook Hotel for a while" Darcy told them. Rory and Amy had to contain their laughter as they waited to hear what she would say next.

_**Just then the door opened and in the doorway appeared some twins dressed in these weird tea party dresses. **  
><strong> "We have come for your souls" they said in unison.<strong> _

"Yeah I wouldn't recommend going there since it's haunted"

"Obviously she's never seen the shining" Rory pointed out.  
>"Redrum" Amy joked.<p>

**_We were in a recording studio and the Doctor was wearing a trucker hat bobbing along to the drum beats. He kept saying weird things_**

_**"Like yeah, yeah Doctor in the hiz-ouse" **  
><strong> "Man your hubby got some sweet music in his soul" one of the rappers said to me.<strong>_

__"The Doctor attempted to make some backing tracks on a rap album"

"Oh god" Amy flinched.

**_I hit a little button and the Doctor stopped jamming out.  
>"No just no" I told him flat out.<em>**

"Don't worry I stopped that train wreck before it could even occur"

"Thank goodness" Rory laughed.  
>"We promise we'll be seeing you any day now if the Doctor decides to fix the any day now regulator sometime soon" Rory and Amy could now here the Doctor running around the TARDIS and they even heard him trip.<br>"I meant to do that" they heard him shout.  
>"I think I may have to fix it in the end though" Darcy sighed.<p>

"Anyways we love you all. SAY GOODBYE TO AMY AND RORY YOU TWO" Darcy shouted.  
>"GOODBYE AMY AND RORY" the Doctor and Macy shouted into the phone and then the message stopped.<br>"To the Doctor and Darcy" Amy sighed as her and Rory clinked their wine glasses together.

**Wow that ended almost exactly like the last chapter hahah anyways I hope they're doing a pond life thing every day till Saturday. Gah so excited 5 more days guys :D**


	13. The Asylum of the Daleks part 1

I heard the doorbell ring as it woke me up from my very sound sleep. Seriously who did I know that actually rang the doorbell besides my parents? I looked next to me in the Doctor and I's bed ready to slap him awake and make him go answer it but instead I found only Macy beside me and an empty spot. There was a sticky note attached to the Doctor's pillow. I looked at it.

_Distress call from Skaro will be back soon left some hot jam and crumpets on the counter _

_Love you_

The doorbell rang shrilly again.  
>"I'm coming" I shouted as I walked down the stairs. The Doctor and I had decided to settle down for awhile after chasing monsters, saving the universe again, getting married, having a kid. It was really stressful. Honestly though, I preferred the TARDIS to the house he bought us. It seemed so open and cold in the house. I mean it was extravagant and you would've thought Martha Stewart lived there but it was just stationary.<p>

There was another ring from the doorbell. I quickened my pace on the steps and slid and fell on my butt. I quickly got back up and got to the door.  
>"If you are selling me stuff I am not interested" I shouted at the door as I opened it only to find Rory Pond standing there with a backpack thrown over his shoulder.<br>"Um hi" he started out.  
>"Hi?" I asked looking behind him expecting to see Amy. The two usually didn't go far without the other.<p>

"Can I come in?" he asked.  
>"You don't even need an invite" I smiled at him as I opened the door wider. We walked to the kitchen in silence.<br>"Do you want some tea?" I asked him.

"That'd be lovely"  
>"Good you'll have to make it yourself though cause all I know how to make is cocoa, but I do know we have tea" I smirked. He gave me this sort of brotherly smile as he walked into the kitchen and made himself at home. I did a little hop up onto the counter and watched him make his tea. There was something strange about him. He was moving with slower ease, his shoulders were drooping, and he just didn't look like himself. When he finished making his tea he leaned back against the counter and looked at me.<br>"So what's wrong?" I asked.  
>"Nothing, nothing's wrong" he lied. I gave him a look. He let out a sigh and set down his tea.<br>"It's Amy thing's haven't been going well with us and I need a place to stay for awhile. At least until I can get a place of my own…" he said more words but they just sort of faded in my ears. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I had to look down into my lap to not show him that my eyes were tearing up. Rory and Amy had become two of my closest friends and they were perfect for each other and now the worst was happening and I couldn't even fathom it.  
>"Rory are you and Amy getting a d-"<br>"UNCLE RORY" Macy screamed as she appeared in the kitchen and attacked Rory's leg. He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. His smile wasn't reaching his eyes though. At that moment Rory looked up at me though and nodded his head as an answer to my unfinished question. I couldn't hide myself deflating at this answer but I had to hide it for Macy. I tried to put on my best fake smile.  
>"What are you doing here then?" she asked as he picked her up.<p>

"He wanted to have a sleep over with us since Daddy's away" I answered for him.

"What about Amy?" she looked at Rory.  
>"She said she couldn't come sweetie her and River are having a mommy and me weekend" Rory managed to mutter out.<br>"So it's just the three of us then?" she asked. Rory and I nodded.  
>"Woohoo slumber party" She threw her tiny hands up into the air. Rory placed her down.<br>"Can I go watch some cartoons?" she sweetly asked.  
>"Of course you can I'll make us pancakes" I smiled at her.<br>"Chocolate chip?" I laughed at how she sounded like me when I said that. I nodded and she ran into the living room. When we made sure she was out of ear shot. I walked up to Rory and I hugged him.  
>"Stay here as long as you like" I told him. I then started to devise ways to get him and Amy back together.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor approached the woman dressed in the monks robes as she finished her prayer. This was where he had tracked the distress call. The woman turned towards him as she heard his approaching footsteps.<br>"I got your message, not many people can do that, send me messages" he told her.  
>"I have a daughter, Hannah she's in a Dalek prison camp" the woman immediately blurted out. So she also knew his weak spots too. She knew he would try to do anything to save a child.<p>

"They say you can help" the woman tried to make him answer.

"Do they? I wish they would stop" the Doctor sighed as he got closer to her.

"Not the best choice for a meeting place by the way" he told her as he looked out through the giant eyestalk of a Dalek statue that overlooked all of Skaro.  
>"They said this would get your attention" the woman smiled to herself.<p>

"Skaro the original planet of the Daleks look at the state of it" the Doctor hissed as he saw the acid rain touch down on the ground making the planets soil sizzle.

"Who told you about me?" he asked.  
>"Does it matter?"<br>"Maybe not, but you're very well informed" he questioned as he slipped off the woman's hood.  
>"If Hannah's in a Dalek prison why aren't you?" he asked.<br>"I escaped" she answered emotionlessly.

"Hahahah no, nobody escapes the Dalek camps" he laughed as he grabbed the woman's hand searching for some clue of what was so strange about her.

"You're very cold" he pointed out as he touched her face also. He then looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's a trap" the Doctor said.  
>"What is?"<br>"You are and you don't even know it" the Doctor took a couple steps back now as he searched for an exit. The woman started to twitch and suddenly out of her forehead appeared a Dalek eye stalk. She smiled at him as she raised her left hand where a Dalek gun was starting to protrude out of it. There were no final words from her as she shot at the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"That's right Macy work it with me work it" Amy laughed as she and Macy modeled together in front of a camera on a staircase. Apparently Amy had gotten a job as a model now and she was quite good at it. She even let Macy model with her for fun.<p>

Things hadn't changed between her and Rory at all though these past few days. I tried to get them to talk to each other at least over the phone but it wouldn't happen. Today Macy and I decided that we would go visit Amy on the set of her new photo shoot, Rory also tagged along. I was at first overjoyed that they were finally going to forgive each other but it turned out he wanted Amy to sign some paperwork for him so they could finalize their divorce. When I showed up on set Amy just knew that Macy and I were there to come visit her. She didn't exactly know yet that Rory was waiting for her in her wardrobe room.

I made a small smile to myself as I saw how happy Amy looked with Macy. I then started to think to myself that when their divorce was final would we ever see them again? Amy waved at me and I returned it but quickly had to walk off to the side and take a breath for a moment. I wouldn't let them split apart. They deserved each other so much. When I walked back out they had taken a break.  
>"Ready 1,2,3" Amy laughed as she held onto Macy and they slid down the staircase together. Macy almost slipped out of her hands but Amy caught her at the last moment.<br>"I was almost about to have a heart attack if you dropped my baby" I laughed at her.  
>"It's been awhile" she hugged me.<br>"Cairo was the last time we saw each other right?" I asked.  
>"Oh yes lovely Cairo and shawarma" she remembered.<br>"Excuse me Ms. Pond your husband is here" one of the interns at the shoot ran up to Amy.  
>"I don't have a husband" she quietly muttered to him.<br>"What?" Macy asked looking confused. Amy made a quick cover up.  
>"Um Michael is going to take you to Patrice who can show you all of the pretty dresses" she made a quick nod at the intern and he grabbed Macy's hand. Macy gave me a look asking if it was alright and I nodded back at her. She followed the intern but still looked at Amy a bit confused. I prayed to God that she had no clue what was going on. If she did ever figure out about this though I knew her heart would be broken.<br>"Amy come on you and Rory need to settle this. What you two are doing is stupid" I admitted.  
>"Look just because you have the perfect married life going on doesn't mean I have to have it with Rory also" she snapped at me. She really was serious about this. When we walked into the wardrobe room. Rory was sitting there with the folder for the divorce papers in his hand.<p>

"You have to sign these" Rory told her.  
>"And then we're not married?" Amy gave him a harsh look.<br>"Yep just like magic" Rory sighed. I stood to the side and just shook my head at them and Rory caught my eye in one of the mirrors.

"You know I'm at work right?" she asked as she signed the papers.  
>"Really? I thought you were just pouting at a camera and teaching your niece how to be as annoying as you are" Rory got up and started to leave.<br>"Rory" Amy said as if she wanted to go after him but he just left the room.  
>"I'll be back in a moment" I promised her as I gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arm. She nodded at me. I walked out the door and found Rory about to leave the building.<br>"Rory?" I called for him.  
>"I'm going to take a bus back to your house if that's alright. I need some time alone" he said not looking back at me. I could tell he was really hurt right now.<br>"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.  
>"Darcy, thank you" he said before leaving. When I turned around I saw this lady who had been working on the shoot with Amy.<br>"Hello are you Macy's mum?" she asked.  
>"Yes, sorry hello" I greeted her.<br>"Hello, I was wondering if you could sign this consent form for us since she's in a couple of the pictures?" she asked.  
>"Of course"<br>"We need Macy's signature too"  
>"She's only three"<br>"Stupid law, I know but you understand right?"  
>"Yes sure let me go get her" I walked to the little dressing room where I found Macy looking at clothes.<br>"Mace can you come here for a second you need to sign something" I called for her.  
>"Oh we can do it in here" the woman suggested.<br>"Alright then" I agreed as we walked in. I sat on a chair at a table and signed it and then Macy sat on my lap. I heard this weird cracking noise behind me. I turned around and saw that the woman's forehead had cracked open and in the middle of it was a Dalek eyestalk.  
>"Macy run" I whispered to her.<br>"What is that?" she asked very frightened.  
>"Macy and Darcy Lightwood have been acquired" the woman shouted but her voice had changed to the voice of a Dalek's.<br>"Macy" I whispered again. She slowly got off my lap, but it happened so quickly. The woman had shot at Macy and I jumped in front of her and the next thing I knew there was this bright white light. When I woke up I was in this circular white room with Amy and Rory.

"Where are we?" I asked. Amy nodded her head towards a window in the room. I quickly picked Macy up and ran towards it. I saw dozens of Dalek ships flying around. I held onto Macy tightly.

"I want Daddy" she whispered to me.  
>"Shhh" I tried to comfort her as I stroked her hair.<br>"So how much trouble are we in?"Rory asked. Out of nowhere these doors appeared behind us and opened. I heard the familiar noise of a Dalek rolling into the room.  
>"How much trouble are we in Mr. Pond?" Now that was a voice I knew. "On a scale of 1 to 10? 11" the Doctor said as he walked in with the Daleks. Macy leaped out of my arms and started to run towards the Doctor.<br>"Stay away from the Doctor tiny human" one of the Daleks warned.  
>"You shut up and let me see my daddy" she shouted at it as she finished running towards the Doctor. He held her and I could see her crying into his shoulder. I walked over to him and rubbed her back. The Doctor and I had a moment there where our eyes connected.<p>

"Are you two alright?" he asked.  
>"We've been better" I answered him. The ceiling above us opened and the floor slowly started to lift us up. I felt the Doctor slowly grab for my hand as we appeared in front of this stadium full of Daleks in front of us was this weird brainy thing with one eye along with humanoid versions of the Daleks.<p>

"Sweetie close your eyes and cover your ears" I whispered to Macy. She opened her eyes quickly and understood why when she saw the Daleks and quickly obeyed. The Doctor had sort of a death grip on my hand at the moment.  
>"Let me guess we're on a spaceship aren't we?" Amy asked looking up at the ceiling which was clear and gave you a great view of the stars out in space.<p>

"Not just any spaceship, the parliament of the Daleks" the Doctor answered her.

"What do we do?" Rory asked nervously.  
>"Make them remember you" he whispered to us. The Doctor handed Macy back to me. I saw her reach out for him but he walked away from her. Macy's eyes were huge as she looked around the ship.<br>"We're going to be alright" I whispered to her, which was sadly a complete lie. I had no clue what would happen next.

"So you've got me then. At long last here I am. It's Christmas COME ON" the Doctor shouted at them and I saw him brace himself for the worst. I made sure Macy's head was down and was about to cover my eyes till something weird happened.  
>"Save us" a Dalek said as it rolled up to him. The Doctor gave him the strangest look.<br>"What?" he asked.

"You I will save us, You will save the Daleks" the brainy thing ordered.  
>"Save the Daleks" they all started to chant. Amy, Rory, and I looked at each other.<br>"Well this is new" I said to them. They nodded their heads at me.

* * *

><p><em><em>The music of George Bizet's "Habanera" from Carmen blasted loudly in Oswin Oswald's ears as she tried to board up more of the door that lead into her little hide out. She held a nail between her teeth as she tried to hammer in another nail. At one point she accidentally hit her finger.

"Ow damn" she muttered to herself as she tried to shake off the pain.

_Day __353 the terror continues. Also I made another souffle_

Oswin stood in front of the oven prepared to see the beautiful wonder she had created but instead found it burnt. She let out a groan as she had to throw away yet another ruined souffle.

_I sadly burned it. Checked defenses today too. They came again last night still always at night maybe they're vampires. OH and it's my mom's birthday. Happy Birthday mom. I made you a souffle but it was to beautiful to live_

__Oswin smiled to herself as she finished up her sort of captain's log while she sat down in her little hammock bed. There was a loud crashing noise outside. She heard scary noises and death threats coming from the Daleks right outside her door that she just wanted to go away for once and for all. She wanted to go home and actually celebrate her mum's birthday with her instead of being locked up in this little pod. But sadly she had no means of escape and she had to live with what she had. At least she was still alive and that's all that mattered. She turned the operatic music up and covered her ears to block out the sounds coming from the Daleks. She wanted to go home so badly.

* * *

><p>"Uh, well, um hmmmm give me a moment" the Doctor told them as he started pacing back and forth. The three of us watched him walk as if it was a tennis game.<br>"What's he doing?" Rory asked.

"He's calculating everything he can. He's counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now counting the exact distance we're standing a part from each other and starting to worry. Oh look at him frowning now. Somethings wrong with Amy and Rory and who's going to fix it?" Amy said in this mocking voice.  
>"Amy" I hip checked her rudely.<br>"What?" she asked. I nodded my head towards Macy.  
>"Can I open my eyes yet mummy?" she asked.<p>

"If you want to" I told her. She lifted her head up and looked around and saw that we were all still safe and alive.  
>"We're going to be fine right?" she asked. I nodded my head at her and she put her arms around my neck and watched the Doctor pace with us. I felt the ships engines die down below us as if we were stopping somewhere.<br>"We have arrived" a Dalek that was beside the brainy thing announced.  
>"Arrived where?" the Doctor asked. A female humanoid Dalek stepped in front of the Doctor.<br>"The Prime Minister wishes to speak with you now" she told him. The Doctor walked up to the brainy thing.  
>"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" it asked him.<br>"According to legend you have a dumping ground a planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong, the battle scarred, the insane. Ones you can't even control" he answered him.

"There's such a thing" Rory whispered to me.

"The thought of the asylum just confuses me. Why not just kill them?" the Doctor asked.  
>"It's offensive of us to extinguish something made of divine hatred"<p>

"Offensive?" the Doctor asked.

"Does this surprise you?"  
>"Yes"<br>"The Daleks have an idea of what beauty is"  
>"I thought you had run out of ideas to make me sick, but it seems not. You think hatred is beautiful?"<p>

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you" the brainy thing suggested. The Doctor and I looked at each other. I shook my head at him knowing that, that wasn't true. I heard this unlocking noise. I realized the floor was opening into a tiny hole. I quickly stepped further away from it before I could fall. Through the hole you could see this gray planet below us.

"What's that?" Macy asked looking down the hole.  
>"The asylum little one, it occupies the whole planet, right to the core" the humanoid Dalek woman answered her.<br>"How many Daleks are down there?" the Doctor asked as he appeared by my side and put a protective arm around my waist.

"A count has not been made, but there's got to be millions I assume"  
>"Still alive?" the Doctor asked.<p>

"The asylum is fully assimilated supervision is not required"  
>"Armed?" Amy asked.<br>"The Daleks are always armed"

"What color are they?" Rory asked.  
>"Do you take away their little plunger thingys since they're evil then?" I added. Amy, the Doctor, and the humanoid Dalek woman looked at us confused.<br>"Well you guys took all the good questions" Rory defended us.  
>"This signal has been received from the very heart of the asylum" the humanoid Dalek woman said. Over a speaker loud Opera music started playing. I was slightly confused now.<br>"Doctor I'm not the best when it comes to Dalek technology but I'm pretty sure they don't contact each other with classical Opera" I whispered to him.  
>"That's because they don't" the Doctor raised an eyebrow as he started to slowly dance along to the music. I hit him on the arm.<br>"Ow what?"  
>"Serious moment here sweetheart"<br>"I like this music" Macy put in as she bobbed along to it with the Doctor.  
>"What is this noise EXPLAIN" a Dalek asked us.<p>

"It's me" the Doctor said.  
>"Sorry what?" Rory asked.<p>

"It's me playing the triangle" he laughed at himself for a moment and then stopped when he saw our serious looks. "Alright I might've gotten buried in the mix, anyways Carmen. That was a lovely show" The Doctor pointed his sonic at the speaker.  
>"Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" the Doctor asked the whole parliament. They all were silent.<br>"He asked the Daleks" the Doctor muttered to himself. He pointed his sonic again and the music stopped.  
>"Hello?" the Doctor asked the sender of the signal. There was silence.<p>

"Hello? Come in hello"  
>"Is anyone there" Macy squeaked out looking at the sky.<p>

"HELLO YES! YES! YES! Sorry, do you read me?" this female voice asked over the intercom. Maybe we would be saved from here in the end.

"Yes I am identify yourself and report your status" the Doctor asked.

"Hello, are you real? Are you actually properly real?" she asked. I smiled at that. I could almost sense the joy in her voice.

"Yes to confirm I am actually properly real" the Doctor smiled at me.  
>"Oswin Oswald, entertainment manager of the starship Alaska, status is shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year most of the crew is missing but most of the rations have lasted" she answered quickly.<br>"A year? Are you ok? Are you under attack?"  
>"Some of the local life here is a bit harsh but I've been keeping them out"<br>"Do you know what those life forms are?"  
>"I know a Dalek when I hear it"<br>"You've been fighting against the Daleks on your own for a year?" the Doctor asked. He sounded very amazed at the thought of someone being able to do that.

_You go girl_ I thought.  
>"Yeah I've been baking soufflés" she sighed as if it was nothing.<p>

"Souffles? Against the Daleks? Where do you get the milk?" he asked. I chuckled at that.  
>"This conversation is irrelevant" A Dalek snapped at him.<br>"No it is not because a starliner has crashed into your asylum. And if someone can get in someone can also get out. There'd be a tsunami of insane Daleks heading out into the universe" the Doctor explained.

"The asylum must be cleansed"

"Then why is it still here? Why not just blow it up?" I asked. I mean honestly if they're so powerful why not have done it in the first place if they were so scared.

"Good question" the Doctor pointed at me looking proud.  
>"The asylum force field is impenetrable" the Dalek humanoid woman explained.<br>"Then turn it off then" I suggested as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"It can't be turned off from within this ship"  
>"A small task force then could go to it and turn it off. Why not send a couple of Daleks" The Doctor suggested. The whole stadium was silent.<br>"Don't all jump at it to volunteer then" I told them. I saw Amy give me a little side smile.

"Oh I see you're all to scared to go down there. Not one of you is willing to go. So tell me then what do the Daleks do when they're scared" The Doctor asked as he walked up to a nearby Dalek.

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed to the Asylum and will turn the forcefield off" it told him.  
>"You don't have a predator and even if you did why else would they do it for you?" the Doctor asked.<br>"Because we will kill your wife and child if you say no" a Dalek announced as one rolled up to me and pointed it's gun at my back.  
>"Always the guns with you Dalek's isn't it? If your going to kill me come up with an original way to do it at least, I want my death to be interesting" I snapped at the Dalek behind me. The Doctor looked at Macy and I.<br>"Wait hang on the Predator's me?" the Doctor asked finally getting it. Macy facepalmed herself at the Doctor. I laughed at that.  
>"Yes" the humanoid Dalek woman appeared by him. These men came up to the Doctor and put this weird sort of bracelet on him.<p>

"These bracelets will help keep you alive when you are down in the asylum. The gravity beam will help convey you down close to the spaceship. You must find a way to drop the forcefield down after that" the humanoid Dalek woman explained. Just then this little portal formed in the hole by us and I saw it lead straight down to the planet.

"You're going to fire me at a planet?" the Doctor asked.

"You will not be alone it is rumored that the Doctor always travels with companions" a Dalek said to him. Just then bracelets just like the Doctor's were strapped on to Macy,Amy, Rory, and I's wrist.  
>"Oh brilliant" Rory shouted in frustration.<p>

"Don't worry we'll get through this I promise don't be scared" the Doctor whispered to all of us.  
>"Scared who's scared" I said to him. He smiled at me ruffled my hair. We all looked down the portal.<br>"Alright Doctor you hold onto your daughter" I said to him as I took a couple steps back while handing Macy to him.  
>"What are you doing?" Rory asked.<br>"Might as well get it over with" I sighed.  
>"Geronimo" I said to the Doctor giving him a salute as I took a running start, ran, and jumped into the portal.<p>

**And there's is part one I hope you all enjoyed it. I missed Doctor Who so much and I'm so excited it's back AHHHHH**


	14. The Asylum of the Daleks part 2

I was slightly regretting jumping into the portal a second later when I realized I was practically free falling. I knew I was screaming but I couldn't hear it over the loud wind that blew past me. I saw the ground come closer to me and I closed my eyes and covered myself as I plummeted to the earth.  
>"Owwww" I complained after I hit what felt like stone hard cold ground and then, to make things better, I felt something large land on me.<br>"Owwwww" I just repeated. I opened my eyes and saw Rory. I pushed him off of me. I let out a sigh and rolled over onto my stomach and got up.  
>"Get up" I nudged Rory with my foot. I looked around the room and saw it was full of Daleks.<br>"Wait never mind don't move" I whispered. I looked around the room and saw none of them actually looked alive, they were just sort of standing. It still seemed quite scary though being in a room full of dead Daleks. It seemed like at any moment they would come to life and shout "EXTERMINATE" at us.  
>"Can I move now?" Rory asked. I hesitantly nodded.<p>

"Where's everybody else?" I asked looking around the empty room.

* * *

><p>"Daddy come on wake up" Macy muttered as she sat on top of the Doctor's chest. They ended up landing in this snowy mountainous area. Macy had landed with the Doctor and she didn't know where her mummy, Aunt, and Uncle were.<br>"Daddy don't be dead" Macy told him touching his face. The Doctor opened his eyes a bit now and looked at Macy and saw she was almost near tears.  
>"Don't worry look at me I'm fine. How are you feeling Macy dear are you ok?" he asked. She nodded.<br>"Where's mummy?" she asked looking around.  
>"I don't know" the Doctor answered as he looked around with her and realized they were by themselves for now. Macy threaded her arms around the Doctor's neck and got close to him. He tried to wrap some of his jacket around him to make her warm. They heard this noise of something popping out of the ground and looked down to see a Dalek eyestalk staring up at them. They didn't move. Suddenly "Carmen" blasted loudly in there ears. Macy quickly covered hers.<br>"Sorry pressed the wrong switch" a female voice came out of the Dalek eye stalk.  
>"Souffle girl?" the Doctor asked.<br>"You could always call me Oswin seeing as that's my name. And hello who are you?" Oswin said towards Macy. You could tell there was a smile on her face when she spoke to Macy.  
>"Macy, are you a nice Derlak?" she asked. The Doctor smiled at her as she pronounced the name wrong.<br>"Oh I'm a very nice Derlak sweetheart" Oswin answered.  
>"So you two ok?" she checked up on them.<p>

"How are you doing that? This is Dalek technology" the Doctor asked as he got to eye level with the eye stalk and got very close to it.

"Well I guess it's very easy to hack" she guessed. Doctor switched Macy from one arm to the other as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the eye stalk.  
>"Where are you?" he asked.<br>"The ship broke up when it hit here. I'm somewhere underground I think. You coming to get me?" she asked.  
>"DOCTOR?" the two heard Amy shout for them in the distance. They looked to their right and saw her and this man dressed in a sort of Eskimo suit heading towards them.<br>"Amy" Macy exclaimed as she came towards them. Amy smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Where's Rory and Darcy?" The Doctor asked her.  
>"There were two other beams that struck down over there" the Eskimo man pointed out. They ran in the direction he pointed towards.<br>"Here sweetie hold this and if it makes a loud beeping noise it means we've found mummy" the Doctor told Macy as he ran with her in his arms. Macy obediently did as she was told and held the sonic delicately, since she knew it was special to her daddy. She pressed the button and kept an ear out. The Doctor and Amy ran past something and the sonic went out of control.  
>"Hang on turn around" Macy advised.<br>"Never thought I'd receive directions from a child" Amy joked. Macy stuck her tongue out at her. Macy directed them towards this huge hole in the ground.  
>"This is it" Macy told them. They all looked down into the hole even Eskimo man who had caught up with them.<br>"RORY?" Amy shouted down it.  
>"DARCY?" the Doctor shouted.<br>"MUMMY!" Macy shouted the loudest of them all.

* * *

><p>We slowly walked around the Daleks trying to find a way out.<br>"So you think after this you and Amy are going to try and get back together?" I asked trying to make conversation.  
>"What?" Rory asked. I repeated the question.<br>"Is this really of the utmost importance right now?" he asked.  
>"Well we're practically walking in a minefield so I thought I might ease the tension"<p>

"I'm not sure" he muttered. I gave him a look.  
>"Oh don't give me that"<p>

"What?"

"That" he motioned to all of me. I made a confused face.  
>"You've got your hand on your hip, your foreheads creased, and your practically telepathically telling me I'm the biggest idiot in the world. You think no one notices but you are actually terrible at pulling faces" he told me a bit annoyed. I just continued my look.<br>"You're still doing it" I rolled my eyes and walked on.

"How do you manage your relationship?" he asked.  
>"With the Doctor"<br>"No with me?" he said sarcastically.

"Well I love him, he loves me. We are all one big family" I sang Barney.  
>"Be serious about this please"<br>"I don't know it's hard to explain. When you love someone you can't really put it into a sentence. I mean I feel it whenever the Doctor takes me somewhere and he has the hugest smile on his face because he knows I'm going to love it and he's happy seeing me happy and vice versa. I also feel it whenever he's with Macy. When he just holds her and tells her all these amazing things he tells her that the sky isn't the limit and that she can go so much further than that if she wants to. The way he thinks like that makes me feel like when we're together nothing's impossible. Sure sometimes he has to go but he always comes back no matter what. He's a mad man in a box and I'm his mad woman that will go anywhere with him in his box" I just stated.  
>"I know that your love for Amy is just as strong as mine for the Doctor and that if I know he's always going to come back to me. She's always going to come back for you. Even after 2000 years she came back to you" I smiled at him. I heard him sniffle.<br>"Are you crying?" I asked.  
>"No there's rust in my eye" he excused himself.<br>"Rory did my words make you cry" I smirked at him.  
>"Shut up you. Why'd you have to be all lovey dovey like that just to make me feel better?" he smiled at me.<br>"It's my job"

* * *

><p>"It seems to lead right down to the basement" Eskimo man told the trio.<br>"Can you get us down there?" Amy asked. Eskimo man smiled at her.  
>"Of course I can for a pretty girl like you"<br>"She's married" Macy snapped at him. The Doctor smiled at her. Eskimo man led them towards this sort of porthole in the ground.  
>"My crew and I crashed down two days ago there's 12 other pods, but I'm not sure where they landed" he explained as he hit a button to open up the porthole. Amy brushed away some of the snow and saw the name of the ship this man was from was called Alaska.<br>"Alaska? Isn't that the same ship soufflé girl was from?" she asked the Doctor.  
>"Yeah I like her" Macy told her.<br>"She's been here a year though" the Doctor reminded them. The three of them all shared hesitant looks, but soon climbed down the port hole with Eskimo man. They climbed down into what looked to be some sort of transfer pod. There were seats that occupied most of it and there were passengers sitting in them silently, they were all dressed similarly to Eskimo man.  
>"Let me grab some rope in case they're further down then we think they are" Eskimo man offered as he opened up a cupboard.<br>"Aren't you going to introduce us to your crew?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yeah sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor, Amy, and Macy" he introduced them he had learned their names earlier when he had led them to the transfer pod. None of the passengers responded to his introduction they all just looked down into their laps.

"Guys?" Eskimo man asked. The Doctor walked up to one of the passengers and it tilted it's head up revealing the passenger as a skeleton. Amy grabbed onto Macy's hand and tried to make sure she didn't see the skeleton.

"Oh my god" Eskimo man gasped. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and walked around the pod.  
>"They're dead. All of them" the Doctor said.<br>"That's not possible though, I just spoke to them. Two hours ago we were talking about engine repairs" he assured the Doctor. The Doctor pulled back another one of the hoods of the passengers only to find another skeleton.  
>"You're sure about that are you?" the Doctor asked him as he went to the rest of the passengers and pulled back their hoods revealing them all to be skeletons.<br>"I assume they've been like this for a very long time"  
>"I was only gone two hours" Eskimo man said disbelievingly.<br>"Well they didn't get in this state in two hours" Amy pointed out the obvious. She checked on Macy and saw she had her eyes covered as she looked anywhere but at the skeletons.

"Oh that's right. Of course stupid me" Eskimo man realized as he smiled to himself.  
>"Of course what?" Amy asked.<br>"I died outside and the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dieing" Eskimo man explained, just as a Dalek eye stalk popped out of his forehead. The Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher as he blinded Eskimo man for a moment and then eventually just decided to knock him out with it. He hit the fire extinguisher against Eskimo man's head and saw him fall to the ground unconscious. A door beside the Doctor and Amy opened leading them to somewhere else in the pod. The Doctor, Amy and Macy ran through it.  
>"Excellent work there Pond" The Doctor complimented her.<br>"I didn't do it" Amy smiled down at Macy.  
>"Well someone needed to find a way out" Macy said crossing her arms as she sounded very much like the Doctor at that moment. They both smiled at her but suddenly she was grabbed from behind. The skeletons had come alive and now had Dalek eye stalks popping out of there heads.<br>"No Macy" Amy screamed as she tried to get a hold of her.  
>"DADDY, AMY" Macy shouted back very frightened as she struggled to get a hold of their hands. She kicked against them as hard as she could but they wouldn't let her go. Finally Amy and the Doctor got a hold of her and pulled her towards them and closed the door behind them. Macy held onto the Doctor tightly as she cried these loud sobs into his shoulder.<br>"It's alright you're safe now. I've got you. We're going to get out of here soon I promise. It's alright" the Doctor tried to comfort her. She quieted down a bit but didn't let go of the Doctor.  
>"Alright what happened there? Explain" Amy asked as they walked down the new hallway they were in, trying to find their way to Darcy and Rory.<br>"If I'm correct it's because they weren't wearing one of these?" he asked pointing to his bracelet the Dalek parliament had given him and the others.  
>"Anyone who isn't wearing one get's taken control of, and becomes a human Dalek puppet" he explained.<p>

"Unauthorized personnel may not be allowed on the cockpit" the voice of Oswin Oswell rang through the hallway. Macy brightened up a bit there.  
>"OSWIN?" she asked.<br>"Hello there sweetie, saw you had a bit of the scare there. You were very brave though" Oswin assured her.

"Is that her again? Soufflé girl?" Amy asked.  
>"Yes hello there, hello to you too chin boy" she said towards the Doctor.<br>"What's wrong with my chin?" he asked.  
>"Careful dear you'll put someone's eye out" she joked. Macy laughed at that.<p>

"Anyways I think you should be thanking me because I have noticed that there is an escape for you right below you" she pointed out. Amy the Doctor and Macy all looked down and saw an escape hatch.  
>"Oh Oswin you beauty" Macy complimented her. She had no idea what it meant but she knew her Daddy said it a lot.<br>"You spend to much time with him" Amy smiled at her. The Doctor opened up the hatch where they saw a ladder leading down somewhere.  
>"So if I'm correct this should lead us down to the asylum basement" he assumed.<br>"Where Rory, and Darcy are?" Amy asked. The Doctor nodded.  
>"Speaking of Rory, what's going on between you two"<br>"Do we really need to talk about this now I mean we…we just split up" she whispered so Macy couldn't hear her. The Doctor looked at her a bit hurt at the thought of Rory and Amy not being together.  
>"Oh don't give me those big doe eyes. That's life it happens. I mean we'll still hang out with you two. We just won't you know..."<br>"What are you two talking about?" Macy asked. The Doctor and Amy looked at her.  
>"Nothing to worry about Macy"<br>"You just called me Macy"

"That is your name" Amy smiled at her.  
>"But you usually call me sweetie or Mace or baby. Never Macy" she pointed out noticing Amy's odd behavior.<br>"You are definitely his daughter" Amy said as she nodded towards the Doctor. Amy suddenly noticed how her left wrist felt lighter. She looked down at it and saw where the bracelet had once been it was now gone.  
>"Doctor" she said to him very frightened. He looked at Amy and noticed the missing bracelet also.<br>"They must have grabbed it off of me when I was trying to save Macy. Doctor what's going to happen to me? And tell me the truth" Amy said to him.

* * *

><p>"Still crying back there Rory?" I asked. It seemed like we had been wandering around this basement forever.<br>"I cry in front of you once and you act like nobody's ever shed a tear before" Rory said as he caught up with me.

"Well if you do something in front of me that you'll be embarrassed of later and aren't man enough to take some jokes then don't do it" I smiled at him.  
>"Soo…Daleks have you ever faced them before?" he asked curiously.<br>"A couple times, first time reality almost collapsed but it was also fun at the same time" I remembered.  
>"Fun?"<br>"Mmmm hmm. It was like a big companion reunion and there were two almost three doctor's also. I got to meet a lot of the people the Doctor used to travel with. Even someone who he umm…let's just leave it at I met some of his previous companions"  
>"Hang on what are you awkwardly side stepping around?" Rory asked curiously.<p>

"Nothing" Rory seemed to catch on to my lie.  
>"Wait was his ex-girlfriend there?" he asked.<br>"They weren't technically boyfriend and girlfriend they just liked each other"  
>"Like a girlfriend and boyfriend"<br>"Alright well it's awkward to talk about it now because back then I didn't think I'd marry him. I mean I know he still loves her but he also knows that she's happy"  
>"How?"<br>"Because she's together with a human version of himself" Rory gave me a confused look.  
>"It was a long day"<br>"So what happened after you all faced the Daleks did you go out and party"  
>"No we just went back to our normal lives and said goodbye to each other hoping to possibly meet each other again in the future"<br>"Everyone said goodbye except for you though" he assumed. I froze in my spot as I had small flashbacks of that terrible memory.

"No, that was the day I left the Doctor" I looked down at my feet.  
>"Again it's a long story for another day" I told him. He was good enough to drop the subject. We walked around some more. At one point Rory touched one of the dead Dalek's eye stalks.<br>"Don't touch it" I told him.  
>"What's it going to do?"<br>"Shoot you"  
>"Look" he pushed it making the head spin and nothing happened. "Ooh terrifying" he mocked me. Suddenly the Dalek's head spun towards us.<br>"I suggest that we walk back slowly now" Rory advised.  
>"Oh good idea" I chided sarcastically as we started to walk backwards. My foot accidentally knocked into a random missing piece from a Dalek and this loud ringing noise went throughout the whole basement. Rory and I stood there in the silence not even daring to make a move. Nothing happened after what seemed like the longest minute ever. We both let out sighs of relief when we decided to move again and continued trying to walk a different direction.<p>

"E-E-E-E-E-EGGS" the Dalek that had been looking at us said. Rory and I froze again and spun towards it.  
>"Um what? Sorry?" Rory asked politely.<p>

"E-E-E-E-E-EGGS" it repeated.  
>"Eggs" Rory guessed.<br>"Rory I don't think it means that" I whispered to him. Of course he ignored me though.  
>"Do you mean those little balls on the bottom half of you?" he asked. The Dalek just looked at him.<br>"Rory" I complained wanting him to turn around and listen to me.

"EXXXXX-TER-MIN-ATE" it finished. Rory slowly turned towards me.  
>"Told you" I smirked at him.<br>"EXT-ER-MIN-ATE" Another Dalek said beside us. Soon all the Daleks in the room were slowly shouting Exterminate. One of them shot at us and we ducked out of the way.

"Right well I think we should-"  
>"Run around like chickens with our head cut off. Gotcha" I finished Rory's sentence. We ran around the room trying to move in different directions so we wouldn't be easy targets as the Daleks shot at us. We managed to hide behind a pillar at one point.<br>"Oi you two" this female voice said over an intercom. We looked up and listened to it.

"The door to your far right it's closing quickly. If you run fast you want get shot since they're still waking up. Why are you just standing there listening? RUN NOW" the voice urged us. Rory and I ran for it. The door was starting to slide close. Rory managed to get through it but I had to slide under it as it quickly slid shut. Rory and I caught our breath for a moment.

"Man what I just did was completely bad ass" I realized a moment after I relaxed.  
>"Darcy language" Rory repremanded me. I sat up and gave him a look I had heard quite a few bad words from him every now and then so I don't know why he was lecturing me.<p>

"So anyway I'm Oswin aka soufflé girl. What do I call you two" the female voice from earlier introduced herself and I now realized who she was.  
>"Um Rory" Rory introduced himself.<br>"Darcy" I said.

"Lovely names right there" she complimented us.  
>"Um thanks"<br>"You two together?"  
>"Oh god no"<br>"That's disgusting" Rory and I both told her quickly.  
>"Don't worry I already knew that just wanted to see your reactions. Do you happen to be a mummy to a certain beautiful little girl named Macy?" Oswin asked me.<p>

"Yes I do. Is she ok?"  
>"Yes she is along with the others. Tough as nails your little girl right there"<br>"I know who she get's it from"  
>"Don't be so modest" Rory butted in.<p>

**Don't hate me for making this a three parter but I'm stopping it here because I'm going to sleep but I hope you enjoyed it :D **

**P.S. I was wondering would any of you be willing to make maybe a fan vid of Darcy and the Doctor I've tried but I'm crap at it. And I know there's loads of talented people on here and just would any of you be willing to make one? I know it's asking a lot but I'm just wondering. If not that's fine. Have a lovely day :D**


	15. Asylum of the Daleks Part 3

"Rory" I whispered as we walked through the dark hallway.  
>"You don't really need to whisper" Rory told me in a normal voice.<p>

"Sorry. I can't stop whispering for some reason it's like when you don't talk to someone for a period of time and you have to break the awkward silence. Also the dark scary tunnel we are trekking through gives it that whispery sort of feeling as well" I continued whispering making sure to stay close behind him seeing as he was the one with the flashlight.

"Hey there you two!" Oswin's voice rang through the hallway and I practically jumped in Rory's arms. We could hear Oswin chuckle at our reaction.

"It doesn't take much to scare you" she said.

"For your information I am very hard to scare it is just when you put me in a dark tunnel that I get freaked out a bit" I lied.

"There's a door behind you two" she advised and at that moment a piece of the wall we were standing by slid up and led them into another room.  
>"Ok you're safe now" she told us as she shut the door behind us "So nose man if you wanted to take your coat off I wouldn't mind" Oswin asked.<p>

"Why?" Rory asked.  
>"Does their have to be a reason" Oswin joked.<br>"Flirt" I muttered to myself.

"It get's boring in here" Oswin tried to make up an excuse.

* * *

><p><p>

"Is this where mummy and Rory are?" Macy asked as a door opened before them. Amy, Macy and the Doctor looked into the room to find it empty but off in the distance they could hear Daleks shouting

"EXTERMINATE" Before they could walk any further into the room the Doctor pulled Macy back and shut the door again.  
>"Keep a look out don't open this door" the Doctor told Amy.<br>"Is there anything I can do?" Macy asked. The Doctor kneeled down.  
>"You can stay here and keep out of trouble as hard as that's gonna be" he told his daughter.<br>"I'll try" Macy said giving him a very Darcy-like smile. The Doctor gave her a kiss on the head and walked off to go find Oswin and see if they could communicate again. As the Doctor walked away Amy gripped her head while an intense amount of pain shot through it. She was transition again and starting to become even more like a Dalek humanoid now that her bracelet was gone, that's what the Doctor had told her.  
>"Amy are you ok?" Macy asked as she grabbed Amy's hand. Amy flinched back a bit and realized how hot she was? Why was she so hot? It was like she had a fever.<br>"Yeah I'm fine sweetie" she tried to give a comforting smile to her little niece. She glanced through a hole in the door that the Doctor had just closed and specifically told her not to open, but now she felt she had too.  
>"Mace, there's people on the other side" she told Macy.<br>"Amy stop!" Macy protested as Amy began to open the door, but she kept moving forward wanting to know who these people were.

"AMY" Macy shouted at her as she watched her aunt began to walk towards a Dalek as if it was a friend. She clearly wasn't getting her attention though. Slowly but surely she crept up behind Amy.  
>"I'm sorry about this auntie" she apologized as she swung her leg back and kicked Amy right in the shin.<p>

"Blimey O'Reillys Trousers" Amy muttered as she clutched her shin in pain. That was enough to make Amy return. Her eyes grew wide as she realized where she was and she grabbed onto Macy's hand as they ran out of the room and caught up with the Doctor, who was just about to come warn them.  
>"Let's go back to the ladder" he advised as he lifted Macy up and tried to help her climb up but as they looked up they saw the zombie humanoid Daleks were now climbing down.<p>

"INTRUDER,INTRUDER" a Dalek shouted as it began to run towards them.  
>"We're stuck" Macy gasped. The Doctor looked to the side towards the cupboard with a layout of the whole asylum in it, that Oswin had just showed him.<br>"In to the cupboard you two" he told them as he shoved all of them in. They stayed quiet hope the Dalek and the zombie Dalek humanoids wouldn't find them and as they began to near their hiding spot they heard the noises of them shutting down. The three of them gave each other confused looks. The Doctor then began to peek his head out of the cupboard as Macy had a death grip on his hand.  
>"They're damaged!" he exclaimed.<br>"What?" Amy asked as her and Macy stuck their heads out as trio slowly stepped out into the Daleks point of view and stared at it.

"Identify me" the Doctor demanded it.  
>"You are the predator. THE PREDATOR MUST BE DESTROYED" it stated.<p>

"And how are you going to do that? Are you gonna plunge us to death?" Macy asked in a sassy tone. Lights began to flash on the Dalek.  
>"Self destruct initiated" the Dalek began to shout. The Doctor took out his sonic.<p>

"Oh what is it with my girls and they're sassy tones that get's us nowhere" the Doctor said to himself. The Dalek then backed up back into the room where it's fellow Dalek's were.  
>"Forwards! FORWARDS!" it tried to command itself. Macy couldn't help but chuckle a bit.<p>

"Right we should probably duck" the Doctor advised as him and Macy went back into their hiding cupboard while the explosion shook the whole asylum.  
>"That's right I did that, quick reverse of it's system and that's it" the Doctor told Macy and Amy proudly.<p>

"Go Daddy" Macy cheered.

* * *

><p>I grabbed onto Rory for protection as the whole room we were hiding in shook.<br>"What the hell was that?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"That was close" Rory realized.  
>"Oswin" we shouted in unison. There was no answer. We left our hiding spot and back to the room where we had narrowly escaped a Dalek armada. The room was in shreds and Dalek pieces were strewn everywhere. Rory and I looked at each other confused.<br>"So who killed all the Daleks?" Rory asked. I saw three figures emerge from the smoke that were very familiar to me.  
>"Who do you think" I told him as I saw Amy, Macy, and the Doctor.<br>"Mummy!" Macy exclaimed as she ran towards me and hugged me around the waist and I was caught off guard as the Doctor turned it into a group hug.

"Amy!" Rory said as he ran to her. It almost seemed for a moment as if they had forgotten their fight. Amy smiled at him and then fell unconscious in his arms. The Doctor quickly brought us up to speed on Amy's state of being. Oswin then directed us to the transporter room that would supposedly get us out of here. After that we set Amy down to let her rest.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Macy asked.

"We better hope so because pretty soon she'll try and…..hurt you badly sweetie" Oswin tried to sugar coat the truth. Amy let out a groan.  
>"Ow" she whined.<br>"Amy are you alright?" Rory asked in a worried tone. She greeted him with a smack to the face.  
>"I think she's fine" I told him as I tried to brush some hair out of Amy's face.<br>"Don't touch my hair" she snapped smacking my hand away.  
>"She's definitely fine" I muttered as I grasped my hand "And you hit hard" I told her.<p>

"Do you know who you make someone into a Dalek?" Oswin asked us. We stayed silent. "Subtract love add hatred. Doesn't she seem a bit angry to you?"

"Clearly you've never visited Scotland" Macy told her. Amy and I smiled at her statement.

"How come you're alright Oswin?" I asked her.  
>"Did you forget that I'm a total screaming genius with just a hint of sexy" she told me.<br>"What I don't get is how do you make soufflés though? A soufflés needs milk so where are you getting the milk? Is this bothering anyone else?" the Doctor asked us.  
>"No" we all answered in unison. The Doctor shrugged to himself.<p>

"Well on a side note I have a plan and here's how it goes in no particular order. We try and neutralize all the Daleks in the asylum to save ourselves, get the five of us and Oswin out of here, and fix the Pond problem" the Doctor explained.  
>"What Pond problem?" Macy asked. The Doctor and I both stared at Rory and Amy.<p>

"Like you two are perfect" Amy snapped at us. The Doctor and I continued staring at them and just let out a sigh.  
>"I'd focus on getting off here first" I whispered to him.<br>"You read my mind. Oswin above us we have a Dalek ship ready to fire at us the minute we take down the force field guarding this planet. My question is how fast can you take down that force field" the Doctor asked.  
>"Quickly,why?"<br>"Well we are in a transport room aren't we?"  
>"Yes and it can only be turned off internally"<p>

"Meaning" I asked for clarification seeing as the Doctor was about to go into one of his I'm a genius rants.

"I can power this transport and get us back onto that ship before they blow this place up" Amy, Rory and I looked between each other. This was the Doctor's plan?  
>"I'm sorry you want us to get out of here alive right?" I asked.<br>"This is the sort of plan that'd keep us alive for hmmm four seconds" Rory added.  
>"You can do a lot in four seconds" Macy told us, always being the optimist.<br>"That's my girl now Oswin, can you help us?" the Doctor asked.  
>"Of course I can just as soon as you get me" she bargained.<br>"Deal" I answered before the Doctor could say anything. Rory gave me a confused look.  
>"We can't just make her come to us we have to go save her. You know it's what we do" I reminded him.<br>"Their will be even more Daleks out there Darcy" the Doctor reminded me. I glanced at the little camera Oswin was watching us through.  
>"Will you be able to handle it?" I asked her.<p>

"Of course I will, I'm sending more coordinates to the Doctor's screwthingy now" she answered. The Doctor's sonic let out a beep.

"Be over in just a moment" the Doctor promised her as he began to fix the transporter to get us out of here. I could hear him already telling Rory to leave without us if we didn't make it back. I pulled Macy to the side so I could talk to her for a moment.  
>"Can I come with you?" Macy asked<p>

"We'll be back soon. Stay with Amy and Rory and if anything goes wrong just duck behind Rory" I told her.  
>"Macy I have an important job for you" the Doctor told her as he came up to us and placed a hand on her shoulder.<br>"What?" she asked.  
>"Well we don't want Amy to get all cranky because no one likes her when she's cranky. So I need you to make her as happy as you can. If anyone can do it you can" he told her.<br>"I can do that!" she promised us as she ran up to Amy. The Doctor and I looked at each other .  
>"I can go on my own" the Doctor tried to persuade me.<br>"No you idiot together or not at all you got that?" I told him.  
>"You seem very confident" he questioned me.<br>"I've been through many of life threatening situations this will be a walk in the park" I tried to tell him confidently. I was a bit scared about the threat of more Daleks chasing us but I wasn't about to let him know that.  
>"Off we go then" the Doctor grabbed my hand and he took his sonic out to direct us to Oswin. The further we went into the Asylum the more terrifying it got. The Daleks were no longer dormant and we could hear them wreaking havoc as they searched for us my grip on the Doctor's hand tightened.<p>

"So how far are we?" I asked Oswin.  
>"You are actually quite close about 20 feet away" she told us and then paused for a moment. "But that's the good news" she continued.<br>"Oh jolly there's bad news" The Doctor chided sarcastically.  
>"You're about to go through intensive care" she warned us. A door slid open in front of us and led us into a dark room. I had been in many haunted houses based off asylum's to know this was where all the scary stuff went down. The Doctor bravely took the first step in. It was almost as if we were walking on ice with how slowly and quietly we walked. We passed by silent Daleks being held back in a sort of cage.<p>

"This is where they keep the veteran's of old wars" Oswin told us she then listed off a list of names of the battles they had been through.  
>"Ringing any bells?" I asked the Doctor.<br>"These are the ones that survived me" the Doctor told me. Our voice's had then woken them up as one by one they began to chant.  
>"Doctor"<p>

"Well if that's any consolation to our current speed I think we should run" I advised as I nearly ripped his arm out of his socket and ran in the direction Oswin was leading us too. We were then led to a locked door.  
>"Um Oswin!" I shouted.<p>

"Working on it" she told us her voice sounded a bit scared now. The Doctor and I tried to get the door open ourselves.  
>"Doctor" the Daleks said again and this time they sounded closer. The Doctor and I turned around to find the Daleks advancing on us.<br>"OSWIN" the Doctor and I screamed for her.  
>"Hang on, hang on" she tried to calm us down, which was unsuccessful because the Doctor and I were practically freaking out now. We were completely cornered like a mouse being chased by a cat. Everywhere I looked there were Daleks.<br>"This isn't how I want to end my first regeneration" I told the Doctor as we got closer together now.  
>"Oswin help us" he shouted and at that moment the Daleks froze and silenced themselves. After a moment of them staring at us they turned away completely forgetting about us.<br>"Oh that is cool" Oswin muttered.  
>"What did you do?" I asked very confused.<br>"Hang on let me open the door" she told me.  
>"No Oswin tell us how you did it" the Doctor asked of her. I heard her let out a sigh.<br>"I hacked into their telepathic web and deleted all information about you from it" she explained.  
>"That's not possible though" I interjected.<br>"Well I guess you could say I am the impossible girl" she joked. "By the way doors opening"

We backed up as the door behind us slid open. I had to blink for a moment seeing as the interior of this room was a bright white color which completely washed out the darkness from outside of it. When I got my vision back I let out a groan.  
>"Not another Dalek" I muttered to myself. The Doctor held a finger to his lips.<br>"Oswin we have a problem" the Doctor told the Dalek. Now I was confused.  
>"What no we don't come on get me out of here" the Dalek said but it seemed like it was talking in Oswin's tone of voice.<br>"Does it look real to you?" the Doctor asked.

"What? It's real of course it's real" she said.  
>"It's not though Oswin, this is all a dream that you conducted yourself" the Doctor explained.<br>"Where am I?" she asked.  
>"Oswin I'm so sorry" I apologized as I began to realize now what the Doctor was saying.<br>"Don't say that what's going on?"

"You're a Dalek" the Doctor told her the truth.  
>"I am not a dalek, I am not a dalek" it repeated.<p>

"Long ago you crash landed here and the Daleks they made you into one of them. But you didn't let that happen there's still a part of you that's human somewhere inside there"

"I am not a dalek I am human" Oswin denied the Doctor's facts.

"This isn't real" the Doctor told.  
>"Ex….Exx….Exterminate!" Oswin began to shout and Dalek began advancing towards us.<br>"Oswin, no" I said as I was backed up against the wall and then she stopped and first time in my life I heard a Dalek cry. It was a strange noise but it was also to painful to listen too. I just stood there clueless about what to do next. Suddenly the sobs began to quiet down.  
>"Run" Oswin told us.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"I'm taking down the forcefield and I'm getting you out of here. Now RUN" she advised us. We tried to protest but she cut us off.  
>"I am Oswin Oswald I fought the Daleks and I am human. You remember me you two. Now run. Run you clever kids and run" she told us.<br>"I'm so sorry Oswin and thank you" I thanked her as the Doctor and I ran off back to the transporter. Already the asylum was being attacked while the forcefield was being brought down but we made it to the transporter just in time to find Amy and Rory kissing each other's faces off Macy was covering her eyes at the sight. It was funny how she found that more disturbing then an entire planet blowing up around her.  
>"Really you two? Come on let's go" The Doctor and I urged them. They both split a part with giddy smiles on their faces.<br>"And here I thought those plans you made would never work" I told the Doctor as we were transported back into the TARDIS on the Dalek ship. However now they were preparing to fire at us seeing as they saw us as a threat.  
>"DEFEND,DEFEND" they shouted.<br>"Honestly you lot need to learn to use your indoor voices" I said as I stuck my head out of the TARDIS door to taunt them.

"Hah guess who's not dieing today suckers, no pun intended" the Doctor joked as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Identify yourself" a dalek asked the Doctor.

"What? Come on you know him" I told the Dalek.  
>"I'm the Doctor, the oncoming storm" the Doctor reminded them.<br>"Doctor Who?" the Dalek humanoid woman asked him. The Doctor and I shared a confused look.

"DOCTOR WHO? DOCTOR WHO? DOCTOR WHO?" the Daleks all started to chant.  
>"Oh Oswin" the Doctor began to mutter.<br>"YOU BEAUTY!" I finished for him and we walked back into the TARDIS well I did at least I knew the Doctor couldn't leave without having the last word.  
>"Fellas you're never gonna stop asking" the Doctor taunted them. I laughed at his statement and then accidentally bumped into Macy.<br>"Ready to go home sweetie?" I asked her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment" she asked me. I nodded as she led me off to a quiet space to talk.  
>"When we drop Rory and Amy off back at their house can I stay with them for a while?" she asked.<br>"Like a slumber party?" I asked her wondering where she was going with this.  
>"Yes but longer maybe for a year or a month" she explained.<br>"Why?" I asked feeling about sad at the thought of my Macy being gone from me for so long.  
>"Amy told me to cover my ears but I heard them. Mummy, Amy can't be a mummy because of Demon's Run, so I thought maybe I could be their baby for awhile" she tried to explain. That information hit me like an oncoming train. I can't believe I hadn't known, I was a terrible friend for not ever asking and now Amy and Rory's fight began to make sense.<br>"I'll think about it. That was a very big girl decision though and very considerate sweetie" I told her. I then went to take her to bed. When I came back out to the console room I found Amy sitting by herself in one of the pilot seats. I sat down next to her.  
>"Hello you" she smiled at me.<br>"Hello" I told her.  
>"Feels like forever since we got to have a talk by ourselves" she admitted and I nodded at the truth of it.<br>"Macy told you didn't she" Amy guessed after a moment of silence. I nodded as an answer and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry" I told her the truth.  
>"Well there's always adoption and other things. It's just good to know that after I told Rory he still wants to be with me. That's why I almost let him go I didn't want that knowledge to hurt him because he's always wanted kids and well now I can't give them to him" she explained which made me want to hug her again.<br>"Amy always remember that we are your family and we will do anything to make you happy"  
>"Are you saying you're gonna kidnap a child for me?" she joked and I laughed at it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Doctor Who? Doctor Who?" I could hear the Doctor say to himself. Things were back to normal now the Ponds were happy and we were all in the TARDIS, Me, Macy, and the Doctor.<br>"What?" I asked glancing up from my sad attempt at trying to paint the nails on my right hand.  
>"DOCTOR WHO?" he rambled making me laugh as he tapped me on the nose.<br>"DOCTOR WHO?!" I joined in with him. Macy come out of her bedroom in her PJS and shouted in the console room.  
>"DOCTOR WHO?!" the Doctor and I both laughed at her and the three of us got up to flick a switch to make the TARDIS send us to a new place.<br>"DOC-TOR WHO?!" And with that we were off on another adventure.


End file.
